Un segundo camino
by Danielle. P. Black
Summary: Como un simple cambio en el destino puede dar un giro en la vida de Jacob  y  Bella, como pudo haber sido todo si la imprimación hubiese sido en la persona correcta. La vida no es sencillas hay decisiones que tomar, un camino que elegir. Quédate a mi lado
1. Despertando

**Un segundo camino.**

_Pov-bella_

Todo después de unos meses era oscuridad, sabes que cada día espero verte en mi cuarto observándome dormir.

Con el paso del tiempo pude salir del letargo gracias a haber visto tu imagen en un destello de adrenalina, te busque como desesperada en los momentos que mi corazón se aceleraba, ¿pero sabes? Algo paso, un día cuando me caí de una motocicleta, me lastime, sangre y fue una ración instantánea, pedí perdón por la reacción natural de mi cuerpo al dañarse, él que me acompañaba era alguien que me ayudaba día a día a tener la esperanza de verte otra ves, sin que el lo supera, sabes lo que me dijo:

"Bella es solo sangre, no tienes por que discúlpate

Al decirme estas palabras instantáneamente lo mire, el sonreía, sin darme cuenta me fije en algo que había pasado por alto, su sonrisa me estremecía y su calor me sanaba, él me estaba curando del dolor presente en mi, y un sonrojo invadió mi cara, sonrió mas al darse cuenta de mi reacción por él, estaba tan acostumbrada a temer de mi propia sangre que quise alejarme cuando se acerco , al mirarlo de nuevo me di cuenta que no llevaba puesta la polera, me quede totalmente eclipsada por lo que lo que tenia delante de mi, "es hermoso" es lo único que repetía mi mente, él aprovecho ese lapsus en mi y me aparto las manos para poder limpiar la sangre que salía de mi cabeza. Inhale su olor, madera, bosque y un toque de frescura innata de la lluvia cuando moja la tierra, su aroma me calmo, y me sano aun mas, me cargo hasta dejarme sentada en una roca y en ese pequeño trayecto supe a cien y a ciertas que él era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir en el mundo, para poder ser de nuevo feliz.

En ese ínstate mi mundo comenzó a girar otra ves, lento per seguro, calmo y sin apuros, eso podía ser prometedor.

* * *

**La ida es principalmente que bella se de cuenta que tiene a su lado, que le de oportunidad todo lo que le puede dar una amor tranquilo y natural, ¿que les parece? , eso si todo no será mil sobre hojuelas, Jacob no trae todo fácil y recuerden que hay ciertos sentimientos que poner en la mesa y a quien provoca esos sentimientos.**

**¿Les gusta? Me encantaría saberlo.**


	2. Miedo

Un segundo camino.

Capitulo dos: Miedo.

Desde ese día no me aparto de ti, tu sonrisa me acompaña siempre, puede que todo este sanando, pero el dolor aun me acompaña en las noches cuando no estoy contigo, puede que nunca desaparezca pero trato de dormir lo mas pronto que pueda, para poder despertar, verte a los ojos y que el dolor se difumine al tener tu presencia cerca de mi, poco a poco fui olvidando la adrenalina que tanto ansiaba tener dentro de mi para poder para verlo, no es que lo haya dejado de querer solo que mis días estaba llenos de vida y sol, que no tenia tiempo para pensar, aunque al pasar cerca del acantilado podía ver que te podía tener al menos unos segundos en mi vida si yo así lo quería, tenia la opción en mis manos, mas hasta hoy no he sentido la necesidad de ella.

Mí mañana llego pronto, hice lo usual del día, prepare el desayuno y tome un café junto a Charly, estoy tratando de llevar una mejor relación familiar y lo primero es empezar a decirle papá, es un poco extraño pero de a poco me acostumbrare, me senté cerca de la venta a ver la llovizna caer y mirar el reloj.

Hoy como otros días me ibas a recoger, por que gracias a unos de esas tantas excursiones mi auto se estropeo y esta en tu taller, me he sentido mal por que tengas que llevarme y traerme, no vamos al mismo instituto y a causa de eso tienes que hacer un trayecto mas largo, insistí que mi papá me podía llevar y traer, no lo consideraste siquiera, tu estas decidido ha hacerlo tu, te pregunte por que tanta insistencia en el asunto, simplemente respondiste _así te puedo ver mas y tener un poco mas de tiempo a tu lado. _Y esas palabras la acompaño mi sonrisa, Mi corazón salto de alegría al saber que eso nos pertenecía.

Sentí el rugido de una motocicleta, menos mal que papá se va ante que yo al trabajo, no me dejaría ni siquiera acercarme ti si vas en eso, al verte atreves de la ventana pude observar tu postura y movimientos, tome mis cosas lo mas rápido que pude, salí y avanzabas hacia mi, estuve a tu lado en poco menos de quince segundos.

Me sonreíste al verme dirigirme hacia ti, me miraste a los ojos y pude ver todo lo que sentías por mi, tal vez no este lista para iniciar un romance tan pronto, pero tengo la esperanza que me esperaras, que me sanaras, tengo la esperanza de un futuro.

Al estar a tu lado me di cuenta de que tenías mi sonrisa en tu rostro pero algo mas había ahí, tenias un deje de preocupación e indecisión, apartaste un poco la vista en dirección a la motocicleta.

"Jacob Black ¿que te sucede?, ¡dime!" demande instantáneamente, unos segundos después me miraste y pude ver detalladamente tus facciones, piel cobriza, pelo lizo y negro y una boca que me dedica sonrisas que me reparan todos los días.

"nada, simplemente, nada" pesar y un poco de molestia detecte.

¿Él piensa que convence a alguien con esa explicación?, los hombres verdaderamente son trasparentes, o este hombre es trasparente, porque no me puede engañar con las simples palabras y menos si las dice de esa manera.

Lo mire fijamente unos segundos hasta que me miro, suspiro como rendido y después me dedico una de las tantas sonrisas que alimentaban mi día.

"¿no te puedo mentir?, eso no esta nada bien, yo debería ser capas de poder ocultarte algo al menos, ¡no es justo que me puedas descubrir sin mucho esfuerzo!, no es divertido" puntualizaste con un deje de pesar y humor.

"para mi es muy útil" te mire y pude darme cuenta que me enamoraba un poco todos los días de ti, de tu rostro, tus acciones, que tu presencia en mi vida, que es lo que me mantiene despierta y activa, tu me haces ser un poco mas fuerte día con día, para poder vivir junto a todo aquel que me quiere o me considera en su vida, tal vez no pueda olvidar nunca las facciones finas y la piel blanca de la cual me enamore un tiempo atrás, tampoco quería olvidarlo, eran preciosos recuerdos de un amor de fantasía. Pero te miro y ya no hay sufrimiento, tu mundo y el mío giran en torno al otro, ya no podía ser de otro modo, ya no quería que fuera de otro modo.

"Ahora dime ¿Qué sucede?, porque no creo que sea nada." Tus ojos me miraron y pude ver el cielo en ellos reflejado.

"otro de los chicos se ha unido a Sam, ya no queda ninguno conmigo, y cada ves que me topo con ellos, me miran como esperando algo de mi" tenias un deje de rabia en la vos, pero mas de pena y miedo.

"no te diré que no sientas pena por lo chicos, pero te diré que no tienes nada que temerle, él no tiene nada que esperar de ti." Me acerque y acaricie con delicadeza tu mejilla te apoyaste en mi mano en busca de confort, te abrase, te asegure que todo estaría bien. Nos quedamos unos momento en el mundo que nos envolvía cada ves que estábamos cerca, en un mundo de un _tu y yo._

"vamos Bells, llegas tarde y yo aun mas" me tomaste la mano y avanzamos hacia el gran armatoste, me pusiste un casco y te aseguraste que estuviera bien colocado, sonreí ante tal esmero, era egoísta pero quería esto solamente para mi.

al subirme me di cuenta que tenias alto tu calor corporal, me extraño ya que el día no estaba para nada cálido, la llovizna había parado, me quede un momento pensativa, decidí que cuando llegáramos al instituto verificaría que no tuvieras fiebre.

Sentía el viento chocar contra mi cara trayéndome tu aroma a mi sistema, me relaje y me apoye en tu espalda sumamente cálida, pero reconfortante, habías dejado de sorprenderte de esta acción, en un comienzo te tensabas un poco, como sorprendido, trate de dejar de hacerlo pero me gano tu aroma, en si tu eres el culpable de que yo no pueda evitarlo, te acostumbraste, ya era parte de nuestra rutina.

A los pocos minutos llegamos al instituto, los primero días de tu como mi chofer, como tu lo llamabas, la atención se centro en nosotros, éramos la nueva noticia, además no podía creer que no me uniese dado cuenta de que no sólo para mi eres perfecto, si no que muchas mas lo encontraban así y no disimulaban nada, yo no decía nada, pero trataba de que te marcharas luego, no por que no te quisiese conmigo, si no porque no me sentía cómoda con que otras te miraran, lo se, soy egoísta. Hoy seria distinto.

Me baje y te mire, tu te extrañaste que no saliera poco menos corriendo como todos los días, me habías preguntado el por que, yo simplemente me enrojecí y te explique a grandes rasgos sin muchos detalles, que las chicas no me dejaban en paz por preguntarme por ti, que esperaban a que llegáramos para verte y que no me gustaba, te reíste, me abrazaste y me dijiste _yo vengo y vuelvo por verte a ti._

Volviendo de mis lindos recuerdos, te incite a sacarte el casco, me mirabas divertido no sabias lo que planeaba, te toque la frente y los costados de tu cara, me dejabas hacer lo que quería y tu solo esperabas a que yo terminara con tus ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente.

"Jake, ¿no te sientes mal?, tienes la temperatura muy alta"

"para nada, me siento de lo mas normal, pero si me tengo que sentir enfermo para que te preocupes como ahora, ¡si estoy enfermo, muerto de dolor! Dijiste con una gran sonrisa y cara de actor de poco talento.

"no estoy de broma Jacob Black "me arregle mi bolso y me disponía marcharme cuando tu mano mas cálida de lo norma me tomo desprevenida, me diste vuelta para que te mirara, te acercaste a mi y me diste un beso en la mejilla.

"vengo por ti a la hora de salida, te quiero Bells" tomaste tu casco y te marchaste a toda maquina, te iba a regañar mas tarde por andar tan rápido, pero me di cuenta de la hora y de que posiblemente la velocidad se debía a que estabas completamente trazado.

La mañana paso lenta y sin apuros, cada tanto me preguntaba si estaba bien Jake y como estaría. Converse con Ángela del baile que se organizaba para fines de mes, como siempre me negaba a ir, pero también como siempre termine cediendo a ir, al menos tendría a Jacob para ir conmigo, Mike me pregunto si quería ir con el, tuve que decirle que ya tenia acompañante, no me gusto su manera de decir el nombre de mi sol personal, solamente lo mire, dije que así era me di media vuelta y me aleje de él.

Ya era la hora de salida y no veía por ningún lado a mi Mejor amigo/persona especial/que hace retumbar mi corazón/, era extraño me preocupe ya que según yo el tenia fiebre y él se hacia el valiente.

Llame a su casa y nadie me contesto, ya estaba asustada esas alturas, justo en ese momento paso Ángela y me pregunto donde estaba Mi Jacob, como ella le decía, le dije que tenía la idea que estaba enfermo, que hoy en la mañana tenia temperatura y que no quiso aceptarlo. Mi amiga se ofreció a llevarme a la reserva, inmediatamente le dije que si y le sonreí con el mas sincero agradecimiento.

"muchas gracias Ángela por traerme" ya habíamos llegado, fue un trayecto largo según yo.

"Nos vemos Bella" su auto poco a poco desaparecía por la carretera

Me dirigí directamente a la casa de los Black, pequeña de un tono rojo oscuro y con ventanas amplias. Toque la puerta y me abrió el padre de Jacob, me miro directamente y me dijo sin una expresión en su rostro.

"Jacob no esta bella, es mejor que regreses a casa, no volverá luego"

No podía entender su actitud, nunca se había comportado así, siempre era atento y amable, algo estaba pasando y no me detendría hasta saber que era lo que me estaban ocultando.

"lo esperare en la playa" sin mas me di vuelta y empecé a caminar.

Antes de llegas al inicio de la arena me di cuenta de que en el linde del bosque estaban los amigos de Jake apoyados en los arboles, conversando con Sam, se veían un poco preocupados, me fui acercando a ellos, lo sabia, no se como pero sabia que ellos tenían algo que ver con la pequeña desaparición de mi sol personal.

A medida que me acercaba ellos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y se fueron apartando del linde del bosque, detrás de ellos venia caminando Mi Jacob, con el pelo corto y una expresión que jamás había visto en él, sufrimiento, pesar, culpa, ¡Dios santo! ¿Que le habían hecho?

Me miraste directamente a los ojos, tu sonrisa la que era Mi sonrisa no estaba, el brillo de tus ojos estaba ausente y la cálida atmosfera que nos rodeaba al estar juntos se percibía pequeña y débil, me asuste, estaba aterrada, tenia el presentimiento de que no me iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, por mi cara resbalaban pequeñas gotas de agua saladas , te angustiaste por mi, lo percibí y esto me dio aunque sea un poco de esperanza que no estaba todo tan mal, me acariciaste y te llevaste las lagrimas con tus manos y solo escuche un _Lo siento_.

**Ojala les guste y que sea un poco de lo que esperan, todo mejorara lo saben y de a poco me apartare del libro para darle el final que yo esperaba leer. **

**Gracias a los comentarios de malavik y Chica estrellita, sirve mucho saber que le a gusta a alguien lo que uno escribe**

**Espero sus comentarios y la impresión que les dio **


	3. Angustia

los personajes pertenesen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo escribo por propia diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Un segundo camino**

_**Capitulo III**_

Puede que esas palabras eran las que menos esperaba escuchar, sentí que esas simples letras al juntarse derrumbaban mi pequeño y acogedor lugar, el ultimo que me quedaba sentía que la vida se me iba nuevamente que no podía respirar algo me dacia que no era buena una disculpa sin saber que había pasado, solo algo rondaba mi cabeza, ¿que había pasado? solo lo había visto hacia unas pocas horas ,no podía ser que sin explicación alguna digiera esto y que con un _lo siento_ me volviera a dejar con la herida en el pecho a sangre viva y con mas dolor que antes, me estaban quitando mi eje, mi sueño antes de tenerlo.

Lo mire a los ojos directamente, podía ver el sufrimiento, la angustia de una pena insostenible, de algo que él no quería que sucediera pero que sabe que no hay vuelta atrás, algo en donde no me quería, no se la causa o el por que pero no podía permitir semejante cosa, ¡no esta ves! yo tenia decisión propia, vos y voto en lo que fuera que estaba pasando. Por otra parte por lo que fuera que me pidiera perdón, lo mas seguro es que sea cual sea la causa lo perdonaría.

" ¿que sucede?" mis ojos se fijaron en sus facción, cuando fue que se convirtió en hombre, que día no me fije lo suficiente en él, que no note sus rasgos maduros y que su mirada era diferente , exigente y feroz .

"_lo siento_" no dejaba de repetir lo mismo a cada termino de una empezaba otra

"no se que pasa, no me importa que es, simplemente dime y vámonos "no sabia de donde había sacado fuerza para formar una oración de mas de tres palabras.

"bella, no puedo explicarlo ni menos irme contigo, yo… "su mirada estaba en el piso, sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas a sus costados "Tengo que dejar de verte" me miraste finalmente, era determinación.

Solo pude respirar hondo y fuerte, tratar de llevar aire a mis pulmones que decidieron colapsar, estallar, mi corazón empezó una carrera de angustiosos latidos y de pequeños a grandes pinchazos de dolor.

Tu vos seguía resonando en mi cabeza, como melodía infinita y angustiosa, puede que sea un sueño, que todo esto sea una de las tantas pesadillas que tenía, no, no lo era el dolor me hacia siempre despertar gritando y esta ves el dolor se mantenía y crecía con le paso de los segundos.

Solo podía ver tus ojos fijos en los míos, ¿cómo puedes decime todo esto y mirar de esa forma?, como si no vieras a nadie mas , como su tu vida se estuviese derrumbando con estas palabras, me estabas dejando en la oscuridad y no se por que, se que me quieres, que me amas, aunque suene de lo mas egocéntrico se quien soy para ti, se lo que sientes por mi y lo demuestras día a día y mas con esa angustia que refleja tu vos, tus manos temblando hechas puños y un lo siento de tu boca lleno de dolor.

"no, no, no "empecé a decir en susurros los chicos a tras de ti me miraron, mi vos se alzo aun mas "no, no, no te dejare, tu no tomas las decisiones, no y no"

No se que sucedió pero me tomaste de los hombros y empezaste a llevarme hacia mi camioneta intente por todos los medio voltear y mirarte decirte a la cara que no discutiría esto, que tu no podías desaparecer de mi vida así como así,

"no te estoy dando opción Isabella" me dejaste frente al gran vehículo rojo y apuntaste hacia el "súbete, conduce hacia tu casa y olvídate del camino que te trajo hacia acá" tu boca emitía este sonido martillarte y angustioso, me querías contigo pero algo te lo impedía, ¡lo se!, se que no es por que el amor se te fue en unas seis o siete horas.

Puede que la vida se empeñe en quitarme lo que mas quiero, puede que no naci para ser feliz, todo a mi alrededor se desmorono cuando escuche tus palabras, todo fue cuesta abajo en la montaña rusa y por lo visto no había manera de volver a subir.

Te miro directamente y me observas con decisión, tu mirada no brilla, tu sonrisa no esta, ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Por favor no, a él no me lo quites! Ya sobreviví a una perdida una ves, pero en esta ocasión no existirá otro sol que me salve, ese astro era único e irremplazable.

"no me dejes, no se que ha pasado, pero por favor no me dejes"

Demore mucho en darte una respuesta, tal ves ellos te dijeron que era mucho esperar , que podías encontrar a alguien mas.

"Yo se que he demorado mucho en… superar lo que me ha pasado, pero si es por tiempo Jacob, te juro que no falta mucho, te juro que ya no puedo estar sin ti, solo espera un poco mas, pero por favor no me alejes de ti" la angustia se reflejaba en mi vos, me sostenía de todo lo que pusiese utilizar para ferrarte a mi vida.

Puedo ver el reflejo de las emociones en ti, puedo ver sorpresa y esperanza, pero enseguida se esfuman como si te hubiese acordado de algo sumamente importante, pero algo no se fue con aquello que te angustia, es diferente y especial, es único y mágico, puede que este viendo cosas en donde no las hay pero tengo que aferrarme a cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea.

"puede que sea eso, puede que no, solo te diré que no esta bien que nos veamos, que te acerques a mi, ahora vete y como dije no vuelvas"

Empezaste a caminar, a paso lento pero seguro, como si llevaras un peso enorme sobre ti, no estas pensando en compartirlo, no me dejas ayudarte, _lo perdí_, me llegan esas palabras a mi cerebro, al procesarlo un choque de sentimientos me dejo estática, al llegar a donde estaban los demás pude ver como se adentraban en el bosque, desapareciendo de mi vista, dejándome con la certeza de que planeas cumplir con tu palabra, me di cuenta que no pude tomar mi decisión otra ves y en esta ocasión no me dieron ni siquiera una estúpida o débil escusa del por que me dejas .

No se cuanto tiempo paso mirando el lugar donde desapareciste, pueden ser segundos, minutos, horas, no lo se, reacciono al sentir un poco de llovizna en mi cara, miro hacia le cielo y lo veo negro y sombrío, al parecer tenemos mucho en común en este momento, al cielo el sol la abandono para dejarla con las nubes y sombras, mi sol también decidió dejarme en la completa e inútil oscuridad.

Subo a mi camioneta, pongo en marcha el motor y vuelvo a mirar el lugar donde te vi por ultima ves, siento que me observan pero no logro saber el por que la sensación de protección y dolor que me embarga, tu partida repentina me dejo en shock, creo que voy asumiendo de apoco la realidad, ya que siento la opresión de mi pecho crecer, necesito llegar luego a casa, no puedo estar aquí, necesito la oscuridad total que me brinda mi habitación y el consuelo de poder dormir y seguir durmiendo para no pensar ni sentir.

Dejo el lugar donde mi corazón sano y se destruyo por completo nuevamente, dejando no solo una cicatriz sino dos, ¿por qué no cumpliste tu promesa? ¿Por qué me haces daño si juraste ser diferente?

No se ni como ni en que momento llegue a casa, mi padre no estaba, aún no terminaba su horario de trabajo y como si lo tuviese, lo mas seguro que no llegaría hasta entrada la noche, seria mucho mejor así, no necesito mas preguntas del as que ya tengo en mi cabeza, no necesito un - todo va a pasar hija- ya que esta ves no será de esa manera, el dolor se incrementa al estar en mi cama y observar el atrapa sueño que me diste, ¿el podrá atrapar mis sentimientos y llevárselo como lo intenta con mis pesadillas?,

No seré capas de volver a mirar ni sentir, no después de que él me abandono y ahora Jacob me dejo.

Debí imaginar que esto pasaría, no podía ser cierta tanta suerte, era imposible que yo pudiera tener Jake en mi vida, no lo merecía, no era suficiente, pero tenia la esperanza de que el destino no lo notara o que pasara de largo al verme acompañada de una persona como él.

El sentimiento de abandono aumento al acordarme del hombre de piel blanca y lisa como la porcelana, ojos dorados que atrapan con seducción, un cabello cobrizo-dorado que no parece real, lo amo, aún lo amo y se que no dejare de sentirme así, se que mi vida completa o lo que quede de ella estará plagada de los momentos que viví junto a él, mi propia fantasía de princesa, son recuerdos hermosos que tendrán un espacio para siempre en mi, pero jure que podía crear nuevos con Jacob, sentí que podía volver a enamorarme, que el podía ser el dueño de mis sueños y el nuevo creador de mis fantasías, tener el amor real y intenso que podía esperar de su manera de mirarme, me llevaba a tener esperanzas de que todo podía ser bello para mi.

Podía escucharme gritar, podía sentir el dolor de mis cuerdas vocales al llorar y desencadenar todo el dolor encerrado en mi pecho, no tenía a nadie con quien desahogarme, no podía pensar en nada, solo necesitaba eliminar toda emoción que me embargara ¿pero por qué gritar no me quitaba todo lo que sentía dentro de mí?

Gritando a la nada me escuche, "¡NECESITO QUE TODO DESAPARESCA! ¡NO QUIERO MAS SENTIMIENTOS! ¡QUERO QUE DEJE DE DOLOR! "ya no tenia vos, no me quedaba mucha, el desgaste que me produje al gritar me la quito. Al callarme escucho en las afueras, seguramente en el bosque un aullido, lastimoso, lleno de desconsuelo y angustia, no se por que lo entiendo así, creo porque al escucharlo produjo aún mas dolor.

Me acosté en posición fetal, me aferre a mis rodillas y empecé a escuchar la lluvia caer, mis sollozos se repartían por toda la habitación, no podía ver, no quería ver, quería dejar de respirar pero no sabia como, quería escuchar mi nana pero sabia que no pasaría, quería oír la vos ronca y profunda de Jake pero eso tampoco sucedería, se que paso tiempo, cuanto no lo se, no tenia la noción de nada, no quería seguir viviendo.

Respirando y no queriendo hacerlo mas mire a mi alrededor, analizando todo, nada parecía concreto, todo parecía una mala película depresiva, me quede con la vista fija en un lugar, mi única inventada conexión con Alice, tome lo mas rápido que pude y empecé a escribir.

_**Alice;**_

_**Se que no me responderás, se que ni siquiera sabes que te escribo, pero eres lo único estable que me queda un que seas en este momento como una invención. Te necesito, no sabes cuanto, hoy te necesito, te he escrito sobre aquel muchacho menor que yo, ¿recuerdas a Jacob?, me ha ayudado a superar su partida y la de todos ustedes, puede que en un comienzo me aferre a él por puro egoísmo, para poder ver nuevamente su rostro, sabes todo salió mal, termino siendo necesario e imprescindible en mi vida, no se que ha pasado, pero no quiere verme nunca mas, me desespero al pensar que será así, me ahogo en mi propio llanto al imaginar un fututo sin Jacob, con esto hoy me he dado cuenta, que no puedo seguir con esto que llamo vida sin Jake, no después de que tu hermano se fue y me dejo. Alice no se que hacer, no me quiere ver mas, no se que ha sucedido, no se que le han dicho, de que lo han convencido, pero no me quiere a su lado, esto ya no da para mas, esto aquí termina, es lo ultimo que escribiré, hoy me despido de ti y de todos mis recuerdos, creo que papá llegara a leer esto, sabrá que la desesperación y el dolor pudo mas, no quiero seguir con esto, mejor dicho no seguiré con esto. Me despido mi querida amiga, hoy te digo adiós para siempre.**_

_**Bella.**_

Cerré mi computadora y me dirigí a tomar las llaves de mi camioneta, eran pasado de las nueve de la noche, faltaba aun para que papá fuera a casa, al llegar a la puerta de salida mire a mí alrededor, pude ver los recuerdos de mi infancia y muchas mas cosas, pedí perdón internamente por el daño que causaría.

Sabía a donde me iba, más allá de Forks estaba el acantilado, hoy las olas estarían furiosas por el tiempo y el mar helado por el frio, si no me mataba la caída, sin duda el océano se encargaría.

Llegue lo mas luego que me permitió el vehículo, inhale el aire frio y mire directamente el final del acantilado desde una distancia, poco a poco me acerque hasta quedar a no mas de un metro, mire el cielo tratando de buscar un rallo de sol que se filtrara por la nubes que surcaban el cielo, pero no logre ver nada mas oscuridad en el horizonte, eso era yo, netamente un montón de sombras sin nada de luz para mitigar un poco el color opaco de mi vida.

Tome una bocanada de mi ultimo aire, vi el rostro de Edward y no sentí el dolor pulsante al ver su sonrisa en mi mente, note que todo había pasado un poco, la angustia que sentí cuando me dejo, ahora es un dolor constante pero mucho mas débil, sonreí unos segundos al pensar en el y en lo bello que fue amarlo, no había tenido tan mala vida, tenias bellos recuerdos que muchas personas no llegan ni llegaran nunca a tener.

Ahora llego la imagen de_ él_, _Jacob_, su sonrisa y sus ojos brillar al mirarme, sus muecas por mis ocurrencia y por supuesto su calor al abrazarme, una punzada de dolor cruzo mi cuerpo, esto sin duda era mas lacerante que la sonrisa perfecta que me dedicaba mi vampiro favorito, esto era un sueño roto e ilusiones que recién se formaban hechas trisas por él mismo que las creo.

Avance lo que me faltaba mire le mar oscuro a mis pies, el viento revolvía mis cabellos y mi corazón saltaba como desenfrenado, que me hacia pensar que estaba fuera de mi por la fuerza con la cual lo sentí.

Inhale, exhale, percibí el viento y el frio y di un paso al frente, escuchado de fondo el mismo aullido angustioso de hace unas horas.

* * *

*Primero que todo debo decirles que me costo mas que nada en el mundo subir este capitulo, como si el tiempo que me demore en empezarlo y terminarlo fuera poco, fanfiction lleva dias con problemas, exactamente tres llevo yo! era frustante... pero bueno aqui esta espero que lo disfrute y ahora mis comentarios de todo lo demas :D les dejo la solución que encontre en una web ... les dejo la pagina

h t t p : / / j a n n i c e g . w o r d p r e s s . c o m / 2 0 1 1 / 0 3 / 2 4 / s o l u c i o n - a - f a n f i c t i o n - n e t - e r r o r - t y p e - 2 / # c o m m e n t - 2 3 4 6

**sin espacios para ir a la dirección**

*Me demore un montón lo se, pero no podía hacer nada, no tenia inspiración y nada resultaba bien, hace unos días tuve un pequeño lapsus de inspiración hasta la pagina dos y después me tuve que ayudar con música, si no lo encuentran de su total agrado ya saben el porque, intente que quedara lo mejor que posible, según yo hasta a mi me dejo expectante el fin del episodio, espero que lo encuentren igual :D

Bueno me despido que estén bien y muchas gracias a las que leen, a las que dejan mensajes y se dan tiempo de comentar que tal quedo, espero que sea de su agrado. :)

nos estamos leyendo, me despido. :D

_**Amelia Elizabeth Black.**_

**comentario extra: no hay que reeler las partes tristes de los libros, sobre todo las que te hacen llorar, te dejan sin animo de la nada.**


	4. Dos Perspectivas

Dos perspectivas.

Cerré los ojos y empecé a caer, sentía el viento cortar mis mejillas y lograr un dolor constante, pero no tan duro como haber perdido en menos de un año a el amor de cuentos de hadas y fantasías de cada uno de mis sueños y el amor mas terrenal y tranquilo que todos esperan tener algún día.

Puede que mi vida no fue hecha pera amar si no para sufrir y ver el mundo pasar, para comprender que no siempre se obtiene lo que se anhela desde el fondo del corazón, eso lo aprendí con Edward, lo necesitaba como al aire que ahora me falta por la caída, desesperadamente en cantidades extraordinarias, era algo abrumador y perturbador amarlo, ya que nunca me sentí merecedora de tenerlo entre mis brazos y recibir su cariño infinito y total, no se que sucedió en el ultimo momento al verlo, creo que se llevo algo con él y nunca lo devolvió, nunca regresaría la sensación de estar completa, pero sin duda me sentía afortunada de tenerlo día a día en mi vida el sol brillaba y no necesitaba nada mas que su sonrisa torcida y sus cabellos color cobre brillante, eso sin duda hacia mi vida completa , tendría algo que todas sueñan alguna ves en el principio de una relación, ETERNIDAD DEL SENTIMIENTO, eso me llenaba el pecho cada ves que estaba con él, iba a ser para siempre lo que teníamos, era totalmente y inexplicablemente amor para siempre, literalmente, pero me dejo y mi mundo se arruino no pude levantar la cabeza por mucho tiempo.

Y cuando al fin encontré un motivo para existir no solo por un alguien si no por un complemento de cosas, mis padres, la mandada, Emily y ÉL, él me ayudo a creer que el futuro exitista si un para siempre literal, tenia algo que se llama presente y era por lo que luchaba día a día, podía pensar en tener el calor del sol y una sonrisa cautivadora a pesar de tener una cicatriz en mi corazón, lo pensé por mucho tiempo y llegue a la conclusión que todas las mujeres que han amado y no pudieron conservar ese bien preciado, viven con cicatrices, algunas tan malditas y profundas como las mías, pero seguían adelante, sin mirar a tras solo dando pasos para dejar atrás todo aquello que no pudieron conservar, otras no tenían a nadie que las ayudara eran ellas contra el dolor y el mundo y vencían, yo lo tenia a él, su pelo negro y su piel bronceada, sus abrazos cálidos, al perderlo hoy me di cuenta y tome la decisión de no poder seguir mas, yo no era como aquellas mujeres que continuaron y se levantaron solas yo no podía levantarme nuevamente con otra cicatriz en el pecho y seguir adelante yo me rendí aquí.

Sentí el choque contra el agua, la caída había finalizado, y por mi maldita suerte no me mato, algo había impedido que yo terminara con mi vida de inmediato, no veía nada y pude sentir me tenían sujeta de mi espalda, me desespere no sabia que era, no sentía nada por el frio del agua, eran brazos terriblemente fuertes como de cemento que se aferraban a mi, ¡Victoria! Grito mi mente, los Cullen no estaban, era la única con la suficiente fuerza para haber evitado que me matara con la caída, ¡no podía ser!, ella quería que yo no existiera mas, era lo que quería, pero sin duda , lo que mas anhelaba era matarme lenta y cruelmente, ella misma.

En la desesperación por poder librarme de los fuertes brazos comencé mi pataleo incesante y me canse de inmediato y respire, mis pulmones se llenaron de agua en segundos y podo después vi todo negro, al fin mi vida acabo, las imágenes recorrían mi mente, mis padres, los Cullen, la manada, todo lo deje atrás.

**POV JACOB.**

La vi alejarse en su camioneta, su mirada no trasmitía nada, sin duda era lo mejor, me tenia que alejar de ella, no podía dañarla con mi inestabilidad, no pretendía ser como esa maldita sanguijuela que le importo mas estar a su lado que involucrarla en esta maldita vida de monstros que los dos le podíamos ofrecer, lo irónico fue que mi deseo se hiciera realidad justo cuando menos podía tenerlo, aun recuerdo sus palabras, aun golpean mi mete y alma.

-hiciste bien, ella no era de confianza- era la vos del apha -todo estará mejor, ya pasara encontraras a tu compañera algún día y podrás decir que esto fue un juego de niños- tanta seguridad en su vos y tanta mentira al a ves salían de su boca.

- no sucederá, ella nunca dejara mi vida, y puede que tu no confíes en ella, pero yo… yo le dejaría mi vida y se que no me defraudaría-

- maldita sea Jacob, ella estaba con esos malditos cullen, ellos nos hicieron esto, recuerdas, Vampiros, ella sabia todo sobre sus vidas y no te conto nada, es una maldita traicionera- Paul no paraba de hablar y vociferar.

- ¡Cállate!, no diré nada en contra de tus estúpidas palabras porque ya las se, me tiene terriblemente asqueado que ella un huela un poco a él o que sin duda su habitación todavía concentre ese maldito olor a muerto, pero no la acusare de nada, no le recriminare nada, porque ahora soy igual o mas peligroso para ella que él maldito cullen fue algún día-

- ¡No nos compares con ellos! ¡Jamás lastimaríamos a un Humano!- era Jared el que hablaba, creo mis pensamientos eran totalmente confusos.

- claro que no los dañaríamos por que quisiéramos, ¿no Sam? ¿Quisiste dañar a Emily?, jamás se te paso por tu cabeza pero lo hiciste, puedo maldecir y odiar a toda esa estúpida familia, pero jamás la dañaron y cuando vieron que su vida corría peligro se alejaron, la protegieron de ellos mismos, y eso me dio la oportunidad de soñar con poder tenerla, pero ahora yo le puedo hacer daño y ¡no puedo decir que podre controlarme y matarla con mis garras o colmillos! ¡No entienden que me mata alejarme de ella!, pero prefiero morir a verla dañada por mi o por cualquiera de ustedes.

- el tema ya ha terminado, ya le dejaste claro las cosas y dudo por su mirada que vuelva, es lo mejor- Sam tenia la mirada fija en mi, tranquila, pasiva y autoritaria.

-Para la manada es lo mejor, pero nadie a preguntado lo que es mejor para mi, todos piensas que ella me traicionaría y les digo desde ahora, ¡yo no lo hago por la mandada! ¡Lo hago simplemente por que no quiero un día transformarme en humano y ver su cuerpo destruido y mis manos bañadas en sangre!-

- Jacob, algún día te imprimaras y encontraras a alguien mas por quien luchar, amar o simplemente ser su amigo si así lo dicta la situación, ¡la olvidaras!- la sabiduría que expresaba Sam en sus palabras no concordaba con su apariencia, el creía saberlo todo y no era así, era un chiste que pensara que todo pasaría algún día.

- Una pregunta Sam ¿algún día podría olvidar la existencia de Emily?- miraba fijamente su rostro esperando algo en sus facciones, no encontré nada-

- es una pregunta tonta, ¡claro que no!, es de la única persona que jamás en mi vida podría olvidarme- sus ojos reflejaron amor y determinación, estoy seguro que la estaba visualizando en su mente.

- Entonces entenderás que bella jamás saldrá de mi vida- lo mire y pasee mi vista por todos ellos, esperando que supieran lo que significaba.

- no digas tonterías, claro que lo harás, si ella fuera tu imprima…- paul me miro y luego se quedo en blanco.

Los demás me observaron y podía saber sin necesidad de transformarme lo que sus rostros decían, las preguntas se acumularon en sus mentes y explotarían en cualquier momento.

- ella, tu… Jacob... ¿Te... imprimaste... de Isabella Swan?-

-es irónico el destino, el amor por ella siempre fue extrañamente llenador y completo, pero hoy cuando la vi a os ojos sentí que el mundo no me sostenía, si no su mirada en mi y que le amor que le profesaba crecía mas de lo humanamente posible, amarla como humano fue el paso para amarla como lo que soy ahora -

- ¡ve por ella! ¡Tienes que traerla y explicarle!, tu ahora estas unida ella de por vida, no puedes dejar que se valla y perder esto, tal ves los vampiros vuelvan… tal ves él vuelva- nunca pensé escuchar eso de Sam

- ¡maldita sea! Primero alejaste de ella porque me traicionara, después que es lo mejor que no estuviera en mi vida ¡y ahora con esto! ¡No me molestes más! No la buscare, no la traeré devuelta al peligro-

- ¿entonces dejaras que te la quiten?, ¡la escuchaste!, ella te quiere, de una manera lograste que pudiera quererte, y ahora tienes mas posibilidades, ella siempre te necesitara, eres de la única persona que no se puede desprender-

- ¡ lo se! Crees que no quiero correr directo a su casa y pedirle perdón de rodilla y suplicarle, que pueda pensar en un fututo juntos, que me quiera mas de lo pensado, que me vea a los ojos y por favor no me deje, que mira dentro de mi alma y que vea el mundo de posibilidades que le esperan a mi lado, un futuro lleno de aire fresco y amor, pero con todo aquello tengo que pensar que la pudo matar, que su vida no esta segura a mi lado-

- maldición Jacob, no solo los cullen son vampiros y lo sabes, ella tiene tu olor, y ahora carga con la magia de la imprimación en su escencia, ahora todos nuestros enemigos son los de ella, de un modo u otro es parte de la manada, tenemos que protegerla hasta que bella decida si acepta lo que tu le ofreces o no, Isabella swan es nuestra responsabilidad hasta entonces, así que decide ¿la cuidas tu o alguno de la manada lo hará?-

- maldición Sam- claro ahora yo tenia que obedecer, jamás permitiría que otro se encargara de esa tarea.

- bien, ahora vete que debe que estar por llegar a casa, y no queremos que este sola, y recuerda esto Jacob Black, Lucha por lo que tus ancestros te regalaron-

Lo miro directo a los ojos, doy media vuelta, me trasformo y empiezo a correr por el bosque, ¡claro para le era mas fácil! Emily se crio en la reserva, con las leyendas como cuentos para dormir y los canticos como canciones de cuna, su vida giraba en entorno a todo lo que consonemos desde pequeños, pero no así Bella, ella soporto ya todo un cambio brusco con esos malditos Cullen, ¿cómo le diría yo? que su mejor amigo, como ella me consideraba o ahora algo mas, era un licántropo inestable, que seguramente la podría matar, además como si eso fuera poco se había imprimado de ella, que tenia que elegir si me quería en su vida. Y yo como vil cachorro entrenado acataría fuera cual fuera su decisión, era as fácil amarla sin cosas mágicas alrededor, donde éramos solamente bella y Jake en el mundo, que todas las cosas eran seguras y normales.

Pensando en los últimos acontecimientos y por lo que me dijo cuando se fue de la reserva, yo la había convencido en algo, la había hecho cambiar de opinión respecto a no intentar nada mas, a ser solo amigos, ella quería una relación, ella me quería, si el tiempo se hubiera apiadado de mi y hubiese sido un poco justo, me habría dado un poco mas de posibilidades para poder enamorarla por completo y después actuar con esa maldita fiebre, ahora estaba totalmente y irrevocablemente atado a ella, no me molestaba, no ahora que tenia posibilidades, pero había también existía el margen en el cual la podía perder, no todo era miel sobre hojuela, podía perderla y lo tendía que aceptar.

Llegue a las cercanías de sus casa, me escondo cerca de su ventana y pude escuchar el portazo de su puerta al cerrarse, todo se detuvo en un momento, el dolor me abrumo, sentí que una herida profunda se alojaba en mi pecho, su llanto, ella estaba llorando por mi causa, a cada exclamación de angustia mi pecho se apretaba y mi alma se inundaba de sufrimiento, me estaba matando la desesperación de saber que estaba a unos pocos metros de ella y no podía consolarla, como hacer que una herida duela menos si la causa de esta aparece de pronto en tu habitación dándote consuelo pero no remedios.

No podía acercarme a ella, tenia que apartarme de su camino, pero el dolor lacerante de mi pecho estaba quemándome por dentro, la imprimación es increíble, sentía el dolor de ella como mío, pero además de toda la magia que pueda unirnos, el solo hecho de saber que esta sufriendo por mi causa me inunda de desconsuelo, arrepentimiento, dolor.

De un momento a otro escucho a Bella gritar

"¡NECESITO QUE TODO DESAPARESCA! ¡NO QUIERO MAS SENTIMIENTOS! ¡QUERO QUE DEJE DE DOLOR!"

¡Dios como dolía todo esta maldita situación! ella quería olvidarme, es lo que le había pedido pero es lo que menos quiero que suceda, que deje de quererme, soy un maldito egoísta y aunque suene hipócrita no me interesa, la escucho llorar unos minutos poco a poco se calma las exclamaciones y el silencio se deja escuchar.

Escucho como se mueve de un momento a otro, empieza a camina, no se muy bien que sucede, solo espero atento a algún ruido o indicio que me indique que esta haciendo, la escucho bajar las escaleras, detenerse un momento en le primer piso y la veo aparecer por la puerta, tenia su mirada opaca y sin vida, era como volver el tiempo unos meses atrás y ver lo que_ él_ le hizo ¡yo que me creía mejor que ese maldito Cullen, hoy era el peor de los dos! ¡¿Tenia que pasar algo y dañarla igual o mas que el vampiro?

La vi subir a su camioneta y comenzar a manejar, mientras empiezo acorrer para no perderla de vista, mi mente se inunda de las veces que estuve a su lado en esa camioneta, de las risas compartidas y como poco a poco fie mejorando, de esa maldita depresión que tenía. Vi en sus ojos que poco a poco desaparecía la niebla que bloque va el brillo que alguna ves poseyó, volví a ver el color café de ellos sin sombras opacándolos, estaba reparándola poco a poco, aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo y se negara a saber que podía ser feliz nuevamente. Después del incidente de la motocicleta los días se volvieron al parecer para ella vas luminosos, no se que le paso exactamente, pero no se arriesgaba como lo hacia antes, creo que buscaba algo en todo aquello, como cuando pregunto por el acantilado, al responderle me quede unos segundos pensando que había hecho mal, que no sabia porque, pero sabia que no estaba bien darle mas ideas, descarte después de unos días que lo fuera a hacer, se veía diferente, se comportaba diferente, era un poco más, aunque fuera mínimo Bella swan nuevamente.

Me salto el corazón al darme cuanta el camino que tomaba, era el de la reserva, conducía al máximo que le daba el vehículo. No la podía vera causa del bosque que se interponía entre nosotros, como cada ves que tenia que correr en mi forma de licántropo y ella iba en su camioneta. No estaba tomando el camino normal, se desvió hacia aquel que lleva a la playa, no iba a buscarme, un poco decepcionado por ello aunque sonara estúpido, seguí corriendo lo mas cerca que podía de ella, hasta que se detuvo en la parte alta del camino, apago el motor y se bajo del auto, camino despacio y lento hasta quedar mas o menos a un metro de distancia del acantilado. Mi corazón bombeaba por la carrera y además por verla mirando el horizonte de una manera ausente y depresiva, era una sombra que se interponía entre ella y el sol eso me parecía su tristeza, su dolor sumado al mío, mas la imagen que tenia frente a mi me estaba matando por dentro, Sam dejo claro que no podía alejarme de ella que la tenia que cuidar, eso no tenia que ordenármelo, pero como haría eso si no podía mantenerla a salvo conmigo yo no era lo mejor parara ella, podía quererla tanto que me costaba respirar si no estaba a su lado, que me dolían los huesos por no verla y que sin duda mas que el aire necesitan su perfume en mis pulmones y que este se fusionara con mi sangre para podre seguir viviendo. No sabia muy bien que hacia en ese lugar, después de haber visto a los chicos saltar del acantilado, contestar sus preguntas e irnos, nunca había estado con ella de nuevo ahí, habíamos pasado por este camino, muchas veces cuando nos dirigíamos la playa a aprovechar un poco el sol que aparecía un día o simplemente a caminar, pero nunca nos detuvimos en otra ocasión en este lugar.

La escucho inhalar y exhalar, como queriendo absorber la vida con ello, no se pero algo en mi se inquieta, no logro identificar el sentimiento realmente, pero alguna parte de mi me decía que la situación no estaba bien, la miro dar una paso y yo doy otro, mi corazón se acelera, cuando de un momento a otro avanza lo suficiente se que hará y corro lo mas rápido que puedo, logro ver como da un paso al afrente y cae, simplemente cae, no lo pienso, solo actuó me tiro después de ella y en el proceso me trasformo en humano, veo como cae al agua y después siento el splash que provoca mi cuerpo al caer también, en el primer momento siento como el frio del agua intenta penetrar mi cuerpo pero sin logarlo y me doy cuenta que a bella la matara si permanece mas tiempo aquí, se que no esta muerta por que muchas veces salte desde aquí siendo humano no sucede nada mas que un dolor muscular por la caída o uno que otro moretón por el golpe al caer. Busco en entre la negrura del agua desesperado ¡dios santo! ¡Donde esta! ¡No podía verla! no entendía, ella callo en el mismo lugar que yo ¡concéntrate Jacob! Me decía a mi mismo ¡siéntela ¡ ella es tu complemento entre mas cerca estés de su presencia mas calmado te sentirá, tenia que calmarme, al luchar contra mi desesperación y tranquilizarme unos segundos, pienso en ella, en su sonrisa y en lo que representa para mi ¡un pinchazo! ¡Sentí un tirón en mi lado izquierdo! Instantáneamente me empiezo a mover, ¡se que esta por ahí! Mis manos empiezan a ejercer fuerza para poder nadar, al moverme y a medida que avanzo siento que el vacio dentro de mi se hace mas pequeño, se que esta cerca, al segundo de sentir la calidez alojarse en mi pecho la veo, tranquila y serena, no esta luchando ¡ella… ella quiere… ¡ ¡por la maldita vida que toco vivir! ¡La había impulsado a esto! ¡Yo era el culpable de todo esto! Con la maldita idea de mantenerla a salvo, la dañe como nunca lo imagine. Nado lo mas rápido posible, la atrapo por la espalda y la apego a mi pecho, el dolor sigue presente por que se que la he dañado, pero el vacio de mi pecho desapareció, estaba con la persona que me hacia sentir completo y en casa. Ella empieza a luchar desesperada, a patalear y a querer liberarse de mis brazos ¡no, ella vivirá, me importa una mierda que quiera morir, primero me iría al infierno antes de ver su cuerpo sin vida! La tome con mayor fuerza, en unos segundos empezó a calmarse, y a dejar de moverse, ¡tenia que salir pronto de ahí!…

**POV BELLA.**

La oscuridad total me embargaba, no sentía ni escuchaba, esto esa lo que quería, era lo que esperaba, al parecer el agua me mato antes de que victoria lo intentara, eso estaba bien, no sufrí al morir y se que ella se hubiera encargado de hacerme pagar, por lo que consideraba el precio al perder a su pareja.

Algo cambia, la oscuridad se hace menos densa, siento como mi pecho se llena de algo mágico y cálido, siento que respiro, que poco a poco mi cuerpo se siente pesado pero completo, que es todo esto, no esta tan mal como cuando me lance al acantilado, pero que aun existe el dolor ¿no se supone que al morir uno no siente nada mas? ¡Esto es una maldita estupidez! que sentido tiene morir si aun puedo reconocer el dolor de mi pecho, la angustia de mis sentimiento, la herida de mi alma, esto no era lo que buscaba. Tal ves esto sea el precio a apagar por quitarse la vida, convivir por siempre con el sentimiento que portamos al morí… pero algo no esta como cuando el agua golpeo mi cuerpo, algo cálido me rodea y me siento un poco menos incompleta, siento que puedo respirar profundamente y llenarme a rebosar de aire y algo mas, de un sentimiento que me calma y tranquiliza.

La oscuridad empieza a desaparecer, soy consiente de mi cuerpo y que no estoy en el agua, que no estoy rodeada de frio y humedad, todo lo contrario estoy cálida y seca, acostada de costado en una cama. Siento unos brazos rodarme, me tenso al pensar en Victoria, pero seria extraño que ella me estuviera abrazando, empiezo a recorrer con mis manos los brazos que me rodean, son fuertes, grandes y suaves, en ese momento al respirar, una fragancia llega a mi, algo conocido y tranquilizador, es _su_ olor, me produce una puntada de dolor pero me decido a abrir mis ojos y observar el color de la piel de aquel que me apresa… es morena media rojiza , era _él _que me tenia abrazada a su cuerpo mientras dormía, sentía su respiración lenta y acompasada, no me dejaba espacio para moverme, tenia ganas de voltear a verlo, pero estaba inmovilizada en su abrazo, reconocía su aroma y color de piel, pude respirar profundo y llenar mis pulmones, no me sentía así de hace horas.

No se por que me salvo, peor eso significa que todo lo que me dijo hace unas horas es mentira, ¡Todavía me quiere! ¡No es tarde! él aun es mío. Con esto dejo que mi mente vague y suspire a sabiendas que no lo he perdido, exigiré explicaciones, él me las dará y pedirá perdón, me dejara permanecer a su lado y no me dejare vencer si aun intenta alejarme, por que ahora tengo algo que no poseía antes, la certeza de que finalmente yo era mas importante para Jacob que su vida, jugar sucio no era necesariamente un instrumento de los malos de las películas. Me acurruque a su cuerpo y me dormí.

_**Dios solamente sabe lo que me costo este capitulo, hoy logre terminarlo, estaba hasta la pagina cuatro y me faltaba un final apropiado pero la nada me puse a escribir y cuando termine vi las paginas y me sorprendí ¡siete! en mi vida había hecho un capitulo tan largo.**_

_**Bueno por lo demás espero no decepcionarlas, que les guste y haya valido la espera, no se que les parece a ustedes pero me encanta dejar esos finales, algo le encuentro que dejan interesante el fic para el próximo episodio…**_

_**Bueno me despido, espero que estén muy bien y no tan locas como yo con los estudios, buena suerte para el fin de semana que se acerca y que lo pasen excelente.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Amelia Elizabeth Black**_


	5. Confesiones, decisiones y reencuentros

Capitulo 5

Confesiones, decisiones y reencuentro

So olor llenaba mi habitación, todo parecía en paz y tranquilo, sentía el susurrar del viento a las afueras de mi casa, como los arboles se movían un poco con el viento y la lluvia, a pesar del mal clima en este momento siento que el mundo es perfecto, no hay nada como esta sensación, sus manos en mis brazos y su respiración acompasada haciendo eco con la mía en el pequeño espacio en el cual nos encontrábamos, todo era como debía ser, eso me decía mi vos interior, no había en el mundo algo tan perfecto como ella durmiendo a mi lado y yo observándola dormir.

Sentí movimiento en la casa, podía ser mi padre que se esta levantando o acostando, no se muy bien la hora. Ella se revuelve un poco buscando más comodidad la miro voltear y quedar frente a mí, sus facciones están relajadas, su cuerpo pegado al mío me dice con palabras suaves que es aquí donde pertenecemos el uno con el otro, puede ser que mi lobo interno este dándome esas ideas, pero no hay porque descartarlas, solo hay que esperar que Bella quiera permanecer conmigo de esta manera, o si no aceptare lo que me dé, mientras la pueda ver respirar y ser feliz.

La puerta de mi dormitorio se abre y puedo ver a Sam asomarse y hacerme un gesto de que lo siga, me desprendo de apoco de su lado, cuidadosamente tratando de no despertarla y dejarla en una buena posición, al ponerme de pie la observo un momento y puedo ver la perfección en una persona tal ves no todos puedan opinar lo mismo, ella es torpe y poco humor, se relaciono con vampiros y todo lo que conlleva eso pero dentro de todo eso ella imperfectamente perfecta para mi, no pido mas a quien sea que este haya arriba que permanecer a su lado.

Salgo despacio y en silencio, logrando no hacer ruido con la puerta ni mis pisadas.

Avanzo tranquilo y lo más silencioso, al llegar a el living lo puedo ver sentado en el sillón con los codos apoyados en sus piernas y mus puños sosteniendo su cabeza, me mira y veo mil preguntas en ellos, desde como estoy hasta las más complicadas.

-Lo principal aquí es ¿hablaste ya con ella?- Lo oigo decir con vos pausada

- aun no, llegamos y estaba desmayada, tiritaba demasiado, le cambie la ropa pero aun así no entro en calor, tuve que dejarla en mi cama y acostarme a su lado, de ahí con mi temperatura pudo volver a la normalidad, después de eso ha dormido y nada mas- le conté todo lo que pude ya que no había caso que les escondiera algo el vería todo en mi mente cuando me trasformara en lobo así que era mejor dejar todo claro ahora era una de las cosas que había prendido en el corto plazo.

-esta bien, ahora hay que pensar en lo que le dirás, ella debe tomar una decisión y eso debe ser pronto, no puedo tener tus pensamientos angustiosos en mi cabeza mucho tempo eso es un martirio y creo que las cosas no se te harán mas fáciles Jacob, hay una complicación de la que te venía a comentar- su mirada quedo clavada en mi y puede ver que no era nada bueno no se por que pero algunas veces siento que todo esto de lobo trasciende un poco a cuando soy humano, ahora soy capas de identificar mucho mas que antes lo que sucede, como ahora, creo que le llaman instinto.

Dime ¿algo le paso a alguien? ¿Alguna nueva sanguijuela?- eso era lo mas terrible que podía pasar así que partí por ello

- no, nada le paso a alguien y lo segundo algo así, la diferencia es que no es una nueva sanguijuela son las conocidas

Sus palabras me dejaron suspendido en una maldita ira no de la que me ayuda a transformarme esta es diferentes impotencia ¿por qué estos malditos fríos tiene que volver justo ahora? Debe ser una maldita injusticia del destino otra vez, la quiero desde que tengo memoria, puede que hayan pasado años de verla pero sé que siempre la quise, ella es parte de mi vida desde siempre, además de todo aquello estoy más que seguro no por mi lobo lo diga que somos lo más natural, nos alimentamos de nuestra convivencia su vida y la mía están ligadas no por lo mágico y místico, simplemente porque somos nosotros, por ser Jacob y bella, por nada mas , somos el uno para el otro el camino a seguir y si no fuera por esta maldita estupidez de lo sobrenatural no me tendría que preocupar de que pueda cambiar. Hay hechos que cambian el destino de las personas y se que este es uno, Edward Cullen puede ser el causante que mi futuro cambie drásticamente.

Sin pensarlo mucho me di cuenta de que mi destino pendía de unas pocas horas, todo que siempre quise, esta frente a mi en contraste a lo que seria un futuro totalmente distinto.

La amo más que a nada en el mundo y su decisión me puede matar, podría ser diferente si ella escogiera aun humano cualquiera pero, no, si lo escoge a él será su muerte , se trasformaría en un vampiro, eso lo sé ya que él vive eternamente, sería lógico que cambiara y si eso sucede no sabría como seguir, como respirar y menos como vivir.

"Entiendes el porque es tan importante que ella decida pronto, tienes que tener tu respuesta y así podremos saber cómo proceder a lo que los Cullen quieren proponernos, eso es lo otro, quieren hacer un nuevo tratado, no se de que trata, me reuniré con ellos hoy al anochecer"

"¿Por qué volvieron...? …Después de que se marcharon tan repentinamente, dejando todo atrás"

-cuando los vi hoy en la madrugada pregunte, me dijeron que uno de ellos tiene la habilidad de ver le futuro, vio a Bella saltando del acantilado, en seguida llamaron a su casa pero nada paso y las visiones de ella han sido interrumpidas al parecer, ella sigue viva pero tiene un camino que tomar, de eso depende las visiones que ya no son claras al parecer-

"Viene a recuperarla, ¡lo sé!, tiene miedo por que sabe que un camino de esos soy yo, pero por que desaparece un destino será que ella… puede…Sam… si a ella le pasa algo, no se que haría…¡ Sam puede ser…que la pierda… que ella lo escoja a _él _y eso la haría morir! Y… " el pánico se apodero en un segundo de mi cuerpo, mis sentidos se alentaron al extremo de desesperarme.

"Cállate un segundo, no es eso… el destino que se ve es ella siendo un vampiro, el que no se ve es el tuyo con ella, somos hombres lobo, dependemos de nuestro instinto y de las decisiones rápidas, eso quiere decir que nuestros futuros no se pueden ver en visiones, es una ventaja sobre algunos de los poderes extraños de los fríos-

Mi corazón se desacelero al escuchar esto un poco, pero no en su totalidad, un futuro de Bella es ser vampira y eso quiere decir que puede escoger a ese chupasangre, mi cuerpo tiembla de solo pensarlo.

"ahora lo más importante es que hables con ella, Jacob todo lo que debes pensar ahora es que hay dos futuros para ella y uno es tuyo"

Sam me mira unos momentos y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, justo antes de salir voltea

"Hasta el atardecer Jacob, es todo el tiempo que tienes"

Pensé unos segundos que todo era jodidamente una mierda, justo en el momento que puede mejorar algo mi vida, todo se vuelve nuevamente un lio.

Camino despacio hacia mi cuarto, siento la respiración acompasada de Bella en mi habitación, todo es tranquilo y calmo a su alrededor, de solo pensar que en las fronteras de las tierras que mis ancestros legaron a mi pueblo estabas esas malditas cosas esperando poder tomarla y llevársela, quitarme su olor y su vida, me generaba un maldito dolor de cabeza y un deseo de matar.

Llego a mi cuarto y la veo dormir enroscada a las mantas, a punto de caerse de la cama y recibir inevitablemente un golpe, esta mujer ni durmiendo se salva de su torpeza pienso al sonreír por la imagen que tengo de ella.

La acomode con toda la delicadeza que podía, le desenrede los pies de las mantas y la cubrí, tapando sus piernas y torso, que ahora vestían mis pantalones y una camisa a cuadros, me sonroje un poco al recordar el cambio de ropa, no podía dejarla mojada, pero he de admitir que cuando quedo en ropa interior me maraville con su piel blanca y con lo hermosa que es, como también he de admitir que si le saque toda la ropa, pero no mire, cerré mis ojos y voltee mi cara, si algún día podía verla desnuda, seria sólo porque ella lo permitió y no de otra manera.

Afuera llueve y para un humano normal hace un frio terrible, Bella tenia color nuevamente en sus labios, su piel no era traslucida como cuando la saque del agua, esa imagen mental me acompañaría el resto de mi vida, su piel era trasparente al punto de que se le marcaban las venas de su cuello y mejillas, sus labios se mesclaban con la piel y casi no se distinguían, su cuerpo no respondía.

Me imagine por un segundo que la perdía y en lo muy profundo de mi ser supe que si ella alguna vez estuviera en un peligro que la llevara a dejar de respirar y cerrar sus ojos para siempre, supe que si eso llegaba a suceder, la preferiría ver convertirse en vampiro y no verla nunca más, pero con la certeza de que algo muy parecido a ella aún está en el mismo mundo que el mío, a millones de kilómetros y en realidades muy distintas pero estaríamos viendo un cielo muy parecido y con eso podía ser un poco más feliz de lo que sería visitando una tumba.

Me acuesto a su lado otra vez, escondo mi cara en sus cabellos y aspiro su aroma, siento su calor cerca de mi cuerpo, levanto la vista y unas de mis manos para acariciar sus mejillas, sentir su tacto contra mis manos es una de las sensaciones que espero sentir toda mi vida, que cada nuevo rose es un cálido recuerdo que guardo en el caso de que la pierda. Mi sueño, más que ser un humano normal y que la maldita sanguijuela no exista, es una vida con ella, sus sonrisas en la mañana, su cabello cayendo en mi pecho al dormir, y sus pequeñas manos recorriendo mi cuerpo para el resto de mis días, su abrazo cálido en días de invierno, su risa como ráfaga fresca en verano, su vos llena de sentimientos como una primavera llena de flores y un otoño con tantas hojas caídas como de amor para los dos.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero te empiezas a mover, te acomodas un poco, haces algunos ruidos, tu cuerpo quedo junto al mío, coloco uno de mis brazos en tu cintura, poco segundos después siento tu mano acariciando mi piel, cierro mis ojos sólo un momento y disfruto de un pedazo de cielo que me entregas.

Volteas tu cara y me miras, te separas un poco de mi y volteas para que quedemos de frente y tu vos sale baja y un poco ronca

"nunca más decidas por mi" tus ojos me miraron con decisión y sin una pisca de vacilación

"¡y tu maldita sea Isabella Swan nunca más se te ocurra querer hacer lo que intentaste hace unas horas!" mi frente se apoyo en la suya y hable despacio, pausado.

Tu sonrisa poco a poco apareció, acomodaste tu cara en mi cuello y aspiraste un poco de mi aroma

"tenemos que hablar" lentas y suaves salieron mis palabras de mi boca.

Tu cuerpo se tenso, se acerco al mío y tus brazos se aferraron a mis hombros, tu respiración se acelero y pude sentir el ritmo de tu corazón en aumento.

"¡no!, ¡no quiero!, ¡no te dejare decidir por mi! Jacob te juro que se jugar sucio, no me quedare escuchando o viendo como me alejas de ti y si lo intentas te juro que no podrás dormir tranquilo el resto de tus días pensando si volveré a repetir lo que intente hoy, porque te juro por lo que más quieras que lo hare otra vez"

Mis ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, mi pulso se acelero y mis miedos se formaron nuevamente en mi mente, como podía ser tan estúpida y pensar en dañarse, yo no valgo la pena, nadie vale ningún rasguño que ella pueda auto infringirse, maldita sea mi lobo no está contento con la información que acabo de recibir y mi cuerpo empieza a temblar ligeramente.

Me separo de ella, me siento al borde de mi cama y junto mis manos sobre mi cara para calmarme, escucho el murmullo de las mantas a mi espalda y ella acomodándose, su respiración un poco apresurada y su pulso algo acelerado.

Me calmo poco a poco y segundo a segundo vuelvo a tener el control total de mi cuerpo, volteo a mirarla y esta hincada mirándome fijamente, decidida, amenazante, sin ninguna duda de lo que ha dicho.

"¡te das cuenta de lo que has hecho!, de lo que podría haber pasado si… si no llegaba a tiempo, ¡te das cuenta de lo que me acabas de decir!, ¡maldita sea Bella!, no valgo la pena, nadie vale tanto para que pongas en peligro tu vida, no piensas que tienes un padre, una madre, maldición Bella tienes una vida que vivir, un futuro que lograr y nadie absolutamente nadie vale tanto como para desperdiciarlo"

Tus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, tus manos comienzan a temblar y de tu boca se escuchan pequeños sollozos, me acerco instintivamente a tu lado, mi cuerpo actúa antes que mi mente, ya que el corazón lo manda, me miras directamente, tus lagrimas comienzan a caer solas ya que no parpadeas, las limpio con el dorso de mi mano y te observo.

"sé que tengo padres, sé que tengo amigos, pero, no podía soportar tanto dolor aquí" tomas tus manos y la entrelazas a una de las mías y las llevas a tu pecho, en donde está tu corazón.

"Bella si me alejo de ti es por tu bien, es porque no está bien que estés a mi lado, no quiero dañarte" mi corazón saltaba con el paso de las palabras y mi mente razonaba que había sido lo correcto y mis sentimientos me culpaban por el dolor de ambos.

"No sigas con eso, no vuelvas a repetirlo, maldición, se lo que es peligroso, vivo con ello, mis pies son peligrosos para mi, personas son peligrosas, pero tú, tu no lo eres"

Se a que te refieres con el peligro, a personas peligrosas, lo has vivido, te has enamorado de ellos, portas una marca invisible y visible que te lo recuerda, el modo de vida del que intente sacarte tantos meses, era el dolor que te dejo _él _y la cicatriz que frotas en estos momentos es la que te recuerda visualmente tu amor por lo peligroso.

No es el mejor momento pero el sol está bajando y mi tiempo se acaba, tu decisión debe ser tomada, contestar preguntas y admitir lo que no fuiste capaz de decirme, lo que escondiste de mi todo este tiempo, la verdadera naturaleza de los seres con quienes compartiste, decidir cuál de los dos futuros escoges.

"claro que sabes lo que es el peligro, te enamoraste de uno ¿no?" tu mirada reflejo un segundo de sorpresa, un latido estridente de corazón y un estremecimiento casi imperceptible

"que extraña comparación… _él_ …no era un peligro…mas bien no funciono… no exis… "su vos era entrecortada, mientras sus manos que apresaban las mantas.

"Isabella deja toda la mentira, nos la podemos ahorrar"

Me pare y la mire hincada sobre mi cama, mi enojo se acrecentó con sus palabras, con el solo pensamiento de que lo está protegiendo, que no confié en mí y me hable de todo aquello, maldición ¿ella no es consciente de lo estúpida que fue?...¿de lo que le pudo suceder?.

"Sé que son lo Cullen, sé que no son humanos, se toda la historia de monstros y malditas rarezas que son"

Me miraste sorprendida, angustiada, tu boca semi abierta intentando lograr unas palabras, veo cruzar por tu rostro distintos tipos de sentimientos y los identifico uno a uno.

Sorpresa, incredulidad, desconcierto, angustia y pavor

"tu... tu… no, no es posible, Jake ¿tú sabes lo que son? "Sorpresa y miedo logro captar en tu vos

"recuerdas las leyendas que te conté alguna vez en la playa, se que de ahí obtuviste la primera información sobre los fríos, de cómo averiguaste mas, no lo sé , en cambio yo no tenía la menor idea que mis tradiciones y leyendas tuvieran un fundamento real hasta que Sam dio con la verdad"

"En realidad fue bastante terrorífico enterarse de la verdad, pero más aterrador fue darme cuenta de que la mujer de la cual me enamore estaba en una relación con la raza más temida del planeta, una que esconde su naturaleza, que es repugnante y que se alimenta de seres humanos" mis puños se cerraron y mire hacia mi ventana "¡¿Cómo pudiste si quiera pensar en relacionarte con ellos? ¡¿Pensaste antes de actuar o simplemente apagaste tu sentido común?"

"no sé cómo se entero Sam ni... lo que tu pueblo cree sobre los… Cu…Cullen, pero no harían daño, no me lastimarían ni a ningún humano"

"puede ser, jamás estaré seguro de ellos, lo que más me molesta de todo esto es ¿por qué no me contaste? y si tus palabras fueran ciertas porque razón fuiste algo menos que un ser pensante los últimos meses, ¡¿Por qué fuiste una cascara vacía durante meses? ¡Si eso no es daño no se que lo es Bella Swan!, si tú crees que eso es amor estamos en un maldito problema aquí"

"no era mi secreto, no era nadie para contarlo"

"claro que piensas eso, ¡claro! es lo más convincente para decir, pero ellos olvidaron contarte parte de el secreto, se olvidaron de las consecuencias de su presencia en este pueblo, de lo que desencadenarían con su maldita presencia, ¡ ¿te dijeron como eso afectaría mi pueblo? ¡¿Te contaron las vidas que destruirían? Claro ellos no beben sangre humana pero no te contaron un gran detalle de toda la leyenda que un día yo si te conté"

Tus ojos me interrogaron y yo como siempre te di lo que querías.

"lobos, eso es lo que provocan ellos en este pueblo, la leyenda cuenta que mi ancestro Efraín Black defendía a mi pueblo de las sanguijuelas, que a través de los años nunca tuvieron que recurrir a nuestras habilidades, hasta que llegado un día un clan de vampiros apareció y aseguro no ser lo que todos los de sus clase son, que eran pacíficos y que se alimentaban solo de animales, Efraín les permitió permanecer en el territorio con la condición que la tierra Quileute estaba prohibida para toda su familia sin saber lo que desencadenaba con aquel acuerdo, él pensó que al no ser un peligro, no se desencadenaría la fiebre entre los hombres ya que no había necesidad de pelear, pero fue un error, la fiebre vino y el jefe de la tribu fue el primer hombres en años en sufrir la transformación en lobo, la presencia de los fríos desencadena el gen que nos legaron y con ello trae que cada vez que vampiros circulan por un parido prolongado de tiempo por las cercanías de nuestras tierras nuestros genes se activen y nos trasformemos en monstros para defender a nuestra gente"

Pasaron uno minutos en los que Bella seguramente procesaba la información, entendía aptitudes y ataba clavos que no coincidían antes, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora y yo la podía sentir crujir de donde estaba

"la…la historia de la playa, los fríos… y la parte de… los... lobos también es cierta, pero entonces tú te trasformas en… tu eres un lobo, Jacob… Jacob es un hombre lobo" presentía que ese pequeño comentario era más para ella que para mí, estaba encajando las piezas y necesitaba decirlo en vos alta.

"¿ellos sabían lo que le hacían a tu pueblo… ellos…ellos sabían?

Asentí con mi cabeza y ella quedo en blanco jadeo un segundo y respiro un poco más rápido de lo normal su mano se dirigió a su corazón apretó mi camisa contra ella, sus parpados se cerraron y en su cara se dibujo una expresión de dolor unos segundos después volvió a abrir sus ojos.

Me miraste y te acercaste poco a poco a mí, retrocedí un milímetro, solo eso y ella apuro el paso, estuvo en unos pocos segundos frente a mí, mirándome fijamente, analizando mi rostro, sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas, recorrieron el contorno de estas y bajaron hasta que se posaron en mi espalda, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho y abrazándome lo más fuerte que le permitieron sus brazos.

"la razón por la que te quería lejos de mi es por eso, no te quiero en este mundo, no quiero que tu vida peligre, prefiero sufrir todos los días y saber que estas a salvo de mi y de lo que este maldito mundo ofrece en peligros sobrenaturales, te quiero más de lo que puedo expresar y por ese sentimiento te quiero lejos de mi"

"no, la decisión es mía, yo sabré si eres un peligro para mí y si te quiero o no en mi vida"

Te abrace, te seguí abrasando, me abrasaste más fuerte, me seguías abrasando… así la vida podía pasar y yo me olvidaría del mundo.

"lamentablemente sí, es tu decisión" dije con pesar

Me soltaste y me miraste a los ojos con el seño fruncido y las mejillas rojas, no sé muy bien que piensas pero creo que tiene algo que ver con que soy un idiota.

"¿Por qué ese lamentablemente? ¡ ¿Quién te crees que eres como para decir aquello?"

"¿yo? … nadie realmente, solo que esta vez sí es tu decisión , no todo termina con lo que te acabo de contar, no todo es vampiros y lobos, hay otra cosa que rodea toda esta telaraña de magia"

Tenía que contarte que es la imprimación, todo lo que implica y la decisión que debes tomar

"hay algo que se llama imprimación" mi corazón empezó la carrera más tortuosa de su vida.

Desconcertada abriste un poco la boca para hablar, te demoraste unos segundos.

"Imprimación… ¿eso no es lo que le pasa a los pingüinos?"

"bueno…algo así , parecido y un poco distinto, tiene mucho en común, esto es así, nuestras almas nacen al crear nuestros cuerpos, nuestras vidas están trazadas por muchos caminos y muchas decisiones, pero hay algo o alguien que no se transa ni cambia, por mucho que pase, a aquello le llamamos almas gemelas, es la otra persona que completa tu vida, ella se puede encontrar en miles de ocasiones, pero es seguro que la encontraras, el caso va que para nosotros es una mujer, en ella están nuestros más profundos sentimientos, al verla por primera vez después de transformarnos, nuestro mundo gira en torno a ella, miles de cadenas nos atan a ella y viceversa, la gravedad ya no es lo que nos mantiene en la tierra, si no es la presencia de esta persona, tu vida es de ella y ella decide que es lo que eres en su vida, amigos, hermanos, lo que sea pero en toda la historia nosotros esperamos que ella sea el amor de nuestras vidas, nuestra compañera y todo lo que implica, pero no es nuestra decisión, seremos lo que ella necesite, ella escoge"

Pude ver el blanco aumentar en su rostro, sus pensamientos inundaban su mente de confusión, desconcierto, yo no sabía lo que debía decirle a continuación algo así como- bueno es eso, te diré que tu eres mi imprimación, ahora escoge, ¡ah! Y por cierto regreso el maldito vampiro del cual te enamoraste y toda tu familia, pero no te preocupes no hay precio- si claro y luego se desmallaría.

"te imprimaras… tu ... me quieres decir que un día de estos, caminaras, veras a una chica y te inclinaras a sus pies… y la amaras el resto de tus días sin importar si querías a alguien antes, ¡eso me quieres decir!,¡ que no importa todo el maldito sufrimiento que causes!,¡ me dejaras por otra!, que no te conoce, que te puede manejar ¡maldita sea Jacob Black!, ¡me estás diciendo que me dejaras sola en cualquier segundo!" Su vos fue en asenso con cada segundo y el final fue un grito, sin lugar a dudas después de aquello puedo dar fe que mi oído estaba piteando horriblemente.

"Maldición Bella no grites, me duelen los tímpanos"

"¡¿te duelen los tímpanos? ¡ tú crees que me importa!, maldición me dices que eres un lobo, ¡me dices que me puedes abandonar en cualquier momento por una maldita loca aparecida y a ti te duelen los tímpano!, eres un idiota Jacob Black, un grandísimo idiota"

"creo señorita Swan que usted antes de atacar y gritar debería preguntar si yo ya he imprimado o si tengo intenciones de vivir con los ojos cerrados por el resto de mis días para quedarme junto a ti ¿no lo crees?"

Tus ojos se ampliaron y un atisbo de risa paso por tu cara, luego lamentablemente se remplazo por horror, pánico entre otras.

"ya Imprimaste" afirmo.

Asentí.

Tragaste y sonó tu garganta.

"¿Quién? "

"Tu"

Puedo jurar que casi te desmallas, tu pulso se disparo, tu corazón salto rápido y fuerte, me miraste lo que pareció una eternidad, no sabía que dirías, el miedo se apodero de mi, las preguntas, las dudas, la terrorífica verdad de que no me aceptes, todo se acumula, todo es una maldita bomba que esta apunto de estallar.

"yo"

"si"

"no me dejaras por otra"

"nunca"

"me quieres solo a mi"

"hasta mi último respiro"

"me esperaras"

"siempre"

"yo… yo...sí, si te quie.."

"Antes que decidas algo tienes que saber una cosa más, no quiero que te ates a mi sin saber todo, quiero que esto sea justo"

Me miraste, estire mi mano y la tomaste, había anochecido me dirigí a su camión, estire mi mano para que me diera sus llaves, nos subimos y empecé a conducir hacia el lugar donde puede que tus palabras hacia mi cambien, donde puede que pierda todo, me tomaste la mano, la entrelace con la mía con fuerza y rogué a los cielos que mañana y por muchos años mas pueda hacer lo mismo, nos íbamos acercando al lugar te mire.

"te amo sin importar el tiempo y el lugar, seré quien quieres que sea, pero siempre existen ciertos límites y si por alguna razón no puedo cruzarlos ten siempre presente que te amo"

Confusión eso era el reflejo de sus facciones, llegamos la frontera de nuestras tierras, los demás deben estar hacia el bosque de ahí emana su olor y el de las sanguijuelas.

Bajo del coche y ella me imita, no sabe que hacemos aquí, no tiene ni idea de lo que el maldito destino le preparo y todo en un solo día, nos encaminamos hacia el bosque, no me pregunto nada solo me seguía, confianza y curiosidad era lo que podía percibir en ella. Tropezó, eso no me sorprende, sonrió por ello, se abraza a mi torso, me mira sonríe al mismo tiempo que yo. La miro un segundo mas, miro hacia delante frente mi esta mi manada y los vampiros.

Siento como su cabeza gira en torno hacia donde mire y mi corazón sabe que está a punto de sucedes, me invade el temor y la abrazo un poco más fuerte.

Siento su cuerpo tensarse, aferrar las manos con fuerza en mi pecho y un quejido ahogado sale de su boca junto a un nombre.

"E..Edward"

**Mucho tiempo sin publicar, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste y gracias a las personas que me pusieron en alerta de historia, les aseguro que por mucho que me demore siempre continuare escribiendo este fics para darle el final que no tanto quería para Jacob, espero que se diviertan leyendo como yo escribiendo, espero que me dejen sus impresiones y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Adiós.**

**Pd: por cierto cambie mi alias en fanfiction : )**


	6. Caminos

Capitulo 6

Todo iba a mejorar, Lo sabía, su rostro me lo decía y me alentaba a pensar que un día no muy lejano iba a despertar y recordar todo esto en una perspectiva diferente, estoy realmente emocionada de que ese momento llegue, el momento que recuerde todas las penas, tristezas y me diga a mi misma que todo valió la pena, que sirvió para crecer, para ser una mejor persona

En la vida existen diferentes caminos, unos más brillantes y otros no tanto, pero no por eso menos cálidos, lleno de buenas y nuevas experiencias, deseos, expectativas, logros pero por sobre todo amor incondicional, maravillosos recuerdos que pueden ser más brillantes y perfectos que miles de incontables diamantes que brillen en una danza imparable a tu alrededor.

No sé muy bien porque teníamos que salir tan deprisa y que necesitaba mostrarme pero finalmente era Jacob quien me lo pedía, este último tiempo he confiado en él mas de lo que yo misma imagine que un día podría hacer, no sé que puede ser pero tiene esa habilidad, a fin de cuenta me ha hecho replantearme una vida de nuevo y gracias a los últimos sucesos tenía un plan en mi cabeza seguramente no muy perfecto e improvisado en los últimos minutos, pero era un plan a fin de cuentas, sin duda era menor que no tener nada, simplemente iríamos avanzando con el tiempo, el terminaría lo que le falte de instituto, el año siguiente iría a la universidad para poder decidir que iba a hacer de mi vida eso si no muy lejos del estado, necesitaba estar cerca para poder ver a mis amigos y familia y por sobre todo a Jacob, terminaría mi universidad y a él lo apoyaría en lo que fuese que quisiese hacer con su vida, pero lo principal de todo este plan es que la perspectiva del futuro era solo lucida con él a mi lado y eso la hacía muy excitante

El trayecto se hiso realmente corto, tomaste mi mando y nos bajamos de mi camión, me acerque un poco a ti y comenzamos a andar por el bosque, mi curiosidad aumenta, de pronto una rama se cruza en mi camino o mejor dicho yo y mis pies nos cruzamos en el camino de la rama, da igual ralamente, me sostienes contra ti, veo una sonrisa en tu rostro, siempre te ha causado gracia mi torpeza, mientras que a _él _siempre le causo el más grande temor, era una pieza de porcelana algo que le hubiera gustado conservar en una repisa.

Me doy cuenta que tu atención cambio a otro punto, sigo tu mirada y veo lo que finalmente querías que viera antes de tomar una decisión, el aire me falta y mi corazón falla por un segundo en su movimiento, mi cuerpo se tensa, mis manos apoyadas en el pecho de Jacob se aferran con fuerza a él.

Mi vos se escucha débil y con un quejido

"E..Edward…"

Sus cabellos siguen siendo los mismos dorados de siempre, igual que una escultura de marfil, perfecto inmaculado, sus ojos fijos en mi, su cuerpo rígido.

Mi respiración se aceleró, mi corazón comenzó una carrera, no podía creer lo que tenía en frente, de la herida de mi pecho que estaba cicatrizada comenzó a escocer de a poco otra vez, como intentando volver a abrirse y propagar más dolor por mi cuerpo, a querer dejarme entumecida de sentimientos de soledad y abandono, mi mundo entero que estaba volviendo a un curso tranquilo se estaba volviendo nuevamente tormentoso y sin calma.

Mi cuerpo quería dejar de reaccionar, sentía como mis piernas no se podían mi peso y mi cerebro confundía de órdenes que no podía procesar, me sentí más débil, mi visión comenzó a dificultarse y cuando por fin pensé que me iría a negro un par de brazos fuertes me sostuvieron mas cerca de él, comencé asentí calor otra vez por mi cuerpo, mi aire se volvió menos denso , si cerebro pudo procesar solo una de las múltiples ordenes

-Aférrate a lo que te mantiene de pie-

Mi visión comenzó nuevamente a ser más nítida y mis pies comenzaron a recibir mayor energía, aunque no me sentía del todo bien, podía decir que el shock estaba pasando

Una voz suave y ronca a la vez me susurro

"te tengo, ¿recuerdas? Aquí estoy"

Por primera vez desde que mis ojos se posaron en Edward mi mirada cambio en otra dirección hacia la vos que me decía que me tenia, mire a Jacob y vi la preocupación en sus ojos, todo un mundo de ansiedades que estaban en su mirada, quise calmarlo o simplemente apagar algo de la inquietud que tenia.

"Lo sé" más que nadie sabía que él estaba ahí por mí, como lo ha estado desde que le permití entrar a mi vida, ha sido el apoyo más grande en todo este proceso, ha sido por quien hoy estoy respirando.

Percibo movimientos, los lobos gruñes y Jacob se tensa, mi vampiro favorito estaba deslizándose poco a poco hacia nosotros.

"Cullen que no se te olvide que la línea del tratado aun está en pie, muévete tan solo unos centímetros mas y mis hermanos te harán retroceder" su voz, era la voz del hombre que me alejo de él hace unas horas, pero algo cambio tenía un toque de cólera que remplazaba a la tristeza que percibí anteriormente.

"Bella... Yo"

Su vos era la misma campanadas dulces que yo recordaba y tenían un efecto muy parecido al de meses atrás, sólo había una diferencia, pequeña pero a la vez abismante, no me dejaba con la sensación de estar mareada por la dulzura que siempre sentía cuando su vos hacía eco dentro de mí, por lo demás estaba todo ahí, el estremecimiento de mi cuerpo, escalofríos y el gran salto que da mi corazón, todo absolutamente todo está aún dentro de mí, menos esa sensación.

Siento el cuerpo de Jacob endurecerse e intento saber que lo causa, pero mis sentidos no me ayudan a concentrarme en nada más que en Edward, en como su piel se ve a la luz, en cómo sus manos están hechas puños, cómo sus ojos están posados en mi y que finalmente después de todos estos meses de desolación, de llantos, por fin esta frente a mí, por fin puedo volver a ver su tez mármol perfecta junto con sus cabellos que se mesen a la suave brisa que recorre el bosque en este momento, me pregunto si seguirá teniendo el aroma suave a su perfume de siempre y al toque leve de caramelo.

"creo que ahora mi hijo y Bella necesitan hablar"

Otra vos como campanas sonó pero están eran más solemnes, mi ensoñación termino abruptamente y una ola de pánico entro en mi cuerpo, estaba ahí con Jacob, el me sostenía en sus brazos y me olvide por completo de mi entorno, de los lobos, de la familia Cullen, mi cerebro proceso en un segundo las palabras de Carlise y un pensamiento mas, él ósea ellos estaban de vuelta, ellos provocaban la transición de mis amigos, su presencia activaba algo en los Quileutes, ellos le quitaban la posibilidad de ser normales, ellos me quitaron a mi sol, ellos me dieron otro camino sin saberlo, ellos me dieron a Jacob y a la vez le quitaron su posibilidad de ser libre para poder hacer lo quisiera de su vida.

"No creo que eso sea posible, nosotros tenemos la responsabilidad del cuidado de Bella y como deben saber no confiamos en ustedes en lo mas mínimo" la vos de Sam estaba tranquila pero autoritaria.

"el tratado sólo incluye su territorio y las personas que viven en esa tierra, Forks no es problema de ustedes ni sus personas mientras nosotros no dañemos humanos, Bella vive en Forks por lo que respecta al tratado ella no es de su responsabilidad y si pudiese ser posible podrías decirle a tu cachorro que la suelte no me gustara abrazarla y oler a perro"

Después de esas palabras los lobos que estaban se pusieron tensos, sus dientes se mostraron y los gruñidos se hicieron parte de los sonidos del bosque, comenzaron a moverse detrás de la línea invisible que creo que marca el límite de las tierras

Los brazos de Jacob se tensaron, acomodo su cuerpo para que yo quedara mas escondida detrás de él y su mirada se ensombreció a un punto que agradecí que no era para mí a quien iba dirigida.

"Alice no respondas así, deberías estar agradecida que ellos han cuidado de Bella todo el tiempo que estuvimos ausentes, tu sabes lo difícil que es mantenerla segura, deberías estar agradecida de que ellos fueron lo suficientemente amables de incluirla dentro de las personas que protegen" la vos de Esme era suave y tranquila.

"No necesitamos su estúpido agradecimiento ni nada por el maldito estilo, si no existieran en su vida nada más que una caída seria un peligro para ella, ustedes son la mayor amenaza que pueda haber en la vida de Isabella Swan" El timbre imponente y la rabia se mesclaban en las palabras de Sam.

"Nosotros no representamos ningún peligro para ella, todo lo contrario la protegemos de cualquier cosa que le pueda pasar, nunca la dañaríamos" Edward hablo por primera vez mas de dos palabras, su vos era más dura y recalcarte, dando énfasis a toda la línea.

Jacob dio un bufido de burla después de haber escuchado las últimas palabras

"Te causa gracia lo que acabo de decir"

"Creo que fue bastante notorio que si me causo gracia o tu súper sentido vampírico te impide entender algunas cosas o mejor como son cosas humanas no entiendes"

Mi cuerpo se tenso, estaba esperado un momento como este, sabia que en cualquier segundo todo iba a estallar, presiento que este es el principio de todo.

"Tu comentario esta de mas, no tiene nada que ver con tu persona nuestra preocupación por Bella"

"Te diré algo y espero que lo puedas entender, ella no es una muñeca de porcelana que debe estar cuidada todo el día y si es posible en una vitrina alta donde nadie la alcance ni se ensucie, es una humana torpe que tiene dos pies izquierdos, que las ramas mas ínfimas son una posible caída y que su equilibrio y pies son sus peores males, pero es parte de ella, así nació y es lo que ella es, todo lo que puedo hacer para que no se dañe es tratar de entrenar uno de sus pies para que sepa que es el derecho, intentar que no haya ramas que le puedan hacer tropezar y si tropieza levantarla y curarla si se daño, intentar que desarrolle equilibrio y que sus pies sean sus amigos, eso es lo que hago por ella día a día y seguiré haciéndolo si ella lo quiere así, pero que no se te olvide Cullen que tu al querer protegerla cómo una muñeca, evitarle cualquier contacto, estas poniéndola en el peligro más grande que hay para ella, _tu, _no se te olvide que eres su más probable causa de daño, tu atracción por ella más que cualquier cosa la puede matar o me puedes jurar que nunca has planeado como beber su sangre, o que jamás te ha ardido la garganta de sed al estar tan cerca de ella que puedes saber cada pequeño cambio de su corazón bombeando sangre… tu eres su peor peligro"

El bosque quedo en silencio, los Cullen miraban a Jacob con distintas expresiones entre ellas la que más me llamo la intención era la de Rosalie ella sonreía, no irónicamente si no de una manera bastante amable y real, he de decir que es la primera sonrisa que es así y no es dirigida a Emmett que he visto.

"Creo que esto se ha extendido más de lo que habíamos planeado, Jacob nos tenemos que ir" Sam hablo rápido y conciso

"Necesito hablar con Bella hora" Edward dijo

La mirada de mi sol personal se dirigió a mí, bajo su cabeza hasta que su boca quedo en mi oído y susurro "es tu decisión" lo miro a los ojos y puedo ver entender que es de esto de lo que hablo anteriormente, que no podía aceptarlo hasta que tuviera todas las posibilidades delante de mí.

"yo… yo..." no sabía qué hacer, por primera vez desde que conocí a Edward Cullen estoy dudando de mis decisiones en lo que a él concierne.

"Tienes que aclarar tus dudas y por mucho que quisiera poder decirte que no fueras, que no necesitas hablar con el chupasangre, sé que esto lo necesitas"

"Jacob" mi cabeza se apoyo en su hombro, respire su aroma, la sensación de siempre apareció y acelero un poco mi corazón

"estaré esperando… Cullen si algo le sucede mientras este con ustedes dense todos por muertos"

"Gracias" me separe poco a poco de su hombro, el dejo caer sus brazos de mi cintura y poco a poco se alejo de mi, el calor de su cuerpo desapareció y me sentí fría, con un deje de temor pero al mirar sus ojos me di cuenta que el miedo era más grande en los ojos de él.

Poco a poco vi como los lobos y Jacob se alejaron primero caminando, después corrieron y desaparecieron en la negrura del bosque

"creo que nosotros nos retiramos para que puedan hablar en calma" Jazz pausadamente se hiso notar con su tono bajo.

"te esperamos en casa" Esme se dirigió hacia Edward para después sonreírme.

"te he extrañado tanto, pero sé que ahora necesitas hablar con mi hermano, espero poder verte pronto"

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de Alice todos comenzaron a desaparecer velozmente en dirección opuesta a la de los lobos.

"no sé qué decir aparte de que te he extrañado con el alma que no tengo y que espero que puedas perdonarme" ángeles debían haber cantado cuando escuche estas palabras pero era una mescla de satisfacción con dolor lo que me embargo, si hay felicidad pero no es completa.

**Al fin de vacaciones, sorry por la demora pero este es mi penúltimo semestre y he estado como loca con pruebas y casi rendida, salí ayer o eso creo porque aún me faltan notas pero como estoy con tiempo de cuasi vacaciones termine el capitulo que lo tenía bastante botado…**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este episodio, hay partes que ame como otras que no me convencen mucho pero creo que es bueno. Hay algunos párrafos que creo que altere un poco la personalidad de Bella y Jacob, no sé, salió de esa manera, bueno espero que les guste y que el tiempo de espera halla valido la pena. **

**Atte. **

**Danielle. P. Black.**


	7. Lograr el perdón

**Un segundo camino 7**

Edward Pov

Su cabello se mecía con el poco viento que corría en estos momentos, su aroma inundaba mi cuerpo y me producía la misma sensación de siempre, el ardor en mi garganta se intensificaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, todo es como siempre para mi, en si para los de mi especie el tiempo se detuvo y no habría cambio que percibiéramos por mucho que el tiempo pasara, yo seguiría siendo el mismo, habían solo dos cosas que a un vampiro le pueden cambiar la semi vida que llevábamos.

Uno- dejar de beber sangre humana

Dos - encontrar un ser humano que su sangre te cante, en esta posibilidad hay dos caminos

Beber su sangre, saciarte de ella y esperar a que otro humano cantante llegue a tu semi vida y repetir el proceso

Alejarte lo más pronto posible de ese humano y rogar a quien sea dueño de tu inexistente alma que no te vuelvas a cruzar con otro cantante

Yo he tomado de la alternativa inexistente "C" quedarme junto a ella y tratar de no matarla por el amor que siento, muchas veces me he preguntado que si esto más que amor no es una adicción al ardor que genera en mi su sangre, he hablado con mi padre de ello, para él lo que yo siento es el amor que nosotros experimentamos, pero a mí me quedan dudas, Rosalie jamás sintió el ardor por la sangre de Emmett o mi mismo padre nunca sintió el ardor de la sangre por mi madre.

Bueno fuese lo que fuese me encuentro incapaz de existir en este mundo sin la presidencia de Isabella Swan y tenía la eternidad para tratar con mis dudas, por ahora sólo tengo una inquietud en mí y esa es la mujer que esta frente a mí.

Su mirada quedo en la mía y sentí que el peso de su ausencia se desvanecía poco a poco, pero mi tranquilidad estaba a medias, sus brazos están rodeando a ese lobo, cuando pensé que estaba a punto de desmayar, él la sostuvo con mayor fuerza, ella lo miro y su corazón errante desde el momento que me miro se calmo y su sangre corrió a una velocidad menos acelerada.

Ella estaba en brazos de otro y yo que podía reclamar si la deje, pero nunca imagine que al dejarla para protegerla del mundo sobre natural en el que yo existía, ella encontraría la manera de formar parte de ese mundo desde otro ángulo, a final de cuentas ella es una atracción a lo sobrenatural.

Lo escucho decirle a ella que necesita aclarar las cosas, que debe hablar conmigo por mucho que él no quiera, me pregunto qué tiene que ver lo que él quiera o no con las decisiones de Bella, por mas amigos que puedan ser el lobo no tiene ninguna necesidad de hacerle ver a ella cual su opinión, como si esta fuera a cambiar el hecho de que Bella va a hablar conmigo.

Ella respondió un suave –Jacob - y con una voz dulce, me recordó a cuando me miraba y me hablaba , el corazón de bella se acelero con tan sólo mirarlo, una sensacin de ardor se esprcio por mi cuerpo y no era la sed de sangre, era algo más oscuro que se esparcía por mi interior, ella tenía algún vinculo con él, cuál no sé, pero hay algo de lo cual yo no tengo conocimiento

Me intriga la relación de este adolecente con ella, me concentro en sus pensamientos, estos son angustiosos, se debate entre el punto del miedo y la ansiedad, entre llevarla con él, piensa en las últimas horas, tiene esperanzas y un deseo de que ella lo escoja.

Palabras sueltas recorren su mente, "imprimación, tratado, decisión" y el que salta de un lado a otro sin control es "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella"

¡Maldición! este estúpido lobo se enamoro de ella y cree que por alguna razón tiene posibilidades, que estupidez hice al alejarme de Isabella Swan.

"estaré esperando… Cullen si algo le sucede mientras este con ustedes dense todos por muertos"

Al escucharlo simplemente supe que él la amaba tanto o más que yo, el tono de voz que utilizo para hablarle paso de un suave murmullo, delicado y sé que empleado únicamente para ella a un tono amenazador y cortante que era dedicado a aquel que quisiera dañarla y eso lo sé porque tengo las mismas costumbres en lo que se refiere a Bella

Los lobos se van junto con Jacob, mi familia da unas palabras para luego desaparecer ahora es mi turno de que todo vuelva su lugar y eso es que Bella este a mi lado.

"no sé qué decir aparte de que te he extrañado con el alma que no tengo y que espero que puedas perdonarme" mis palabras salieron al tiempo en que ya estábamos solos

"Sé que no tengo el derecho de pedirte esto, pero por favor dame una oportunidad de explicarte el porqué de todo "necesitaba sólo eso, una sola oportunidad y sabia que el amor que le tengo podría mermar la distancia que nos separa ahora.

Su voz salió apenas en un susurro y quebrada por el dolor.

"¿debería creerte? Después de todo te fuiste, me dejaste sola en medio del bosque y ahora me debato entre las ganas incontenibles de creerte y las cosas que he aprendido en tu ausencia"

Me quería creer, de algo me puedo a ferrar

"Bella… yo se que obre mal, sé que no te deje tomar tu propia decisión, pero amor créeme cuando te digo que fue para protegerte, para saber que estarías bien, pero después de un tiempo no podía vivir con tu ausencia, no sabiendo que pasa contigo y la decisión de volver fue definitiva cuando Alice empezó a perder las visiones de tu futuro, me atormente al pensar que algo te poda estar pasando, que algo te haría desaparecer de este mundo y con ese pensamiento no fui capaz de vivir y aquí estoy, pidiéndote que me perdones"

"me dijiste que no me amabas, que lo que yo sentía por ti era una mera ilusión que creaba un depredador para atrapar más fácil a su presa"

Sus lágrimas tomaron presencia entre los dos y mi corazón que creo que no cumple ninguna otra función más que amarla se retorcía de agonía al verla sufrir.

"Mentí, fue la única manera que creí que te alejaría de y te haría avanzar, que con eso podrías seguir con tu vida y olvidarme"

"Mentiste ¿Por qué no seguiste mintiendo? Volviste y ahora después de todo lo que llore, de lo mucho que me costó tratar de ser una persona normal nuevamente, volviste" todo en ella tenía un deje de melancolía en estos momentos, su manera de hablar y sus movimientos.

Quería abrazarla, consolarla, pero por ahora sólo podía mirarla, ella estaba tras la línea del tratado, aún no se había movido del lugar en que la dejo el lobo y no podía pedirle que se acercara, no creo que aun sea propicio que haga peticiones si aún ella es reacia a perdonarme.

"soy egoísta que mas puedo decir, creí poder vivir solamente con la certeza de que estabas con vida y feliz pero el tiempo pasaba y puedo decir que es la primera vez desde que soy lo que soy que siento el paso del tiempo, nunca después de mi trasformación sentí el peso del tiempo pero desde que te deje ha sido una agonía existir y saber que estas en algún lugar y yo no estoy junto a ti"

Mi voz sonaba pausa y aletargada, tenía que lograr que ella me aceptara de nuevo, tenía que asegurarme de que era mía aún.

"Bella por favor perdóname, por favor dame otra oportunidad" ruego y rogare si es necesario.

"sabes que te añore día tras día, que deje de comer y vivir porque tu ausencia pesaba más que nada, que preocupe a mi padre y amigos porque no sabía cómo existir sin ti"

"lamento todo eso, lamento no haber vuelto antes, lamento no haber esta aquí y que eso jamás pasara, pero Bella es demuestra lo mucho que me amas, lo mucho que te hice falta, eso demuestra que sentimos lo mismo"

"Edward claro que eso demuestra lo mucho que te amo, pero a la vez demuestra que no es un amor sano, si no dependiente y no sé cómo vivir con ello"

"viviremos con ello porque estaremos juntos, no pasaras por esa angustia nuevamente porque yo estoy aquí y jamás me volveré a ir"

"Edward soy humana, jamás podríamos estar en paz ya que tu siempre trataras de protegerme, seré una pieza de porcelana a tu alrededor"

L a estaba perdiendo, con cada palabra perdía un poco más a la mujer que amaba con toda mi inexistente alma, no encuentro la manera de retenerla, la había dañado tanto que no podía perdonarme, que aunque su corazón gritara que me perdonara su consiente no podía concebir tal perdón por el daño que le cause.

Sólo algo se me vino a la cabeza, eral a única solución que encontraba

"Te transformare"

Sus cabeza que estaba posada en el suelo se movió rápidamente para encontrar sus ojos con los míos, su respiración se acelero y su corazón bombeo con mayor rapidez ¡ahí estaba mi posibilidad!

"dime que si y te juro que dedicare la eternidad a hacerte feliz amor"

Ahora tenía que esperar mi respuesta.

_**No sé muy bien como quedo, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir desde el punto de vista del vampiro, no creo que me haya salido de lo mejor, aunque debo decir que no me costó mucho, creo que me explayo más con mi Lobo favorito.**_

_**Pero bueno aquí está el capitulo 7 más pronto de lo que yo misma espere, eso sí es algo más corto de lo habitual, no sabía muy bien como se desarrollaría ni como quedaría pero me ha gustado mucho el final de esté.**_

_**Bueno espero que les guste y que me dejen algún comentario de que les parece.**_

_**Espero leerlas y que me lean pronto en otro capitulo **_

_**Atte. Danielle .P. Black**_


	8. Hilo rojo

_La estaba perdiendo, con cada palabra perdía un poco más a la mujer que amaba con toda mi inexistente alma, no encuentro la manera de retenerla, la había dañado tanto que no podía perdonarme, que aunque su corazón gritara que me perdonara su consiente no podía concebir tal perdón por el daño que le cause._

_Sólo algo se me vino a la cabeza, eral a única solución que encontraba _

"_Te transformare"_

_Sus cabeza que estaba posada en el suelo se movió rápidamente para encontrar sus ojos con los míos, su respiración se acelero y su corazón bombeo con mayor rapidez ¡ahí estaba mi posibilidad! _

"_dime que si y te juro que dedicare la eternidad a hacerte feliz amor"_

_Ahora tenía que esperar mi respuesta._

**Un segundo camino 8**

Él me ofrecía todo lo que había querido desde que supe la verdad de su existencia y lo que conllevaba amarlo, una eternidad con él como la mejor compañía para la eternidad, en si en el año que viví junto a Edward su inmortalidad era una constante tortura en mi cabeza pero ahora me estaba dando la posibilidad de ser eterna, de vivir para siempre, de amarlo sin una fecha de termino, era lo que siempre desee pero ¿por qué hoy no me estremece la anticipación de ello? una parte de mi lo anhela tan jodidamente mal, pero otra me dice que hay otras personas aparte de él.

Sus ojos son los mismo que tanto he deseado ver, su boca es perfecta y no hay nada en Edward que no fuese precioso, un príncipe azul en toda regla, pensándolo bien de pequeña nunca me gusto el tema de las princesas, recuerdo las muchas veces que pase mis veranos en las Push junto con mi padre, en donde Rebecca y Rachel vieran e insistiera con esas películas, las pocas veces que jugué con ellas les parecía lo más sensato que yo era Bella por asociación de nombre, lo odiaba, en realidad prefería sentarme junto Jacob a leer un cuento o simplemente jugar.

Al ir creciendo le tome un poco de gusto al rosa y las cosas de niñas pero no del todo, siempre fui un poco diferente al resto, mamá lo repetía constantemente, al entrar a la secundaria obviamente no me preocupaba las historias de cuentos de hadas pero algo sucedió, un hermoso príncipe apareció en mi camino, me encandilo con su presencia y por primera vez en mi vida no odie la sensación de ser tratada con delicadeza, como una pieza de porcelana fina, algo invaluable. Puedo decir que al vivir en el cuento de hadas me acostumbre a ser la princesa y como obvio algo debía pasar en la historia, el príncipe se fue, dejo una marca a su paso… penas.

Recuerdo esos días y aún los veo cercanos y dolorosos pero algo cambio, desperté a una realidad, el cuento concluyo, había montones de nuevas vistas, no perfectas pero muy interesantes, risas, amigos, una vida donde podía volver a ser la de antes, en donde era carne y hueso, en donde podía tomar decisiones, en donde sobre todo abundaban los recuerdos de Jacob, abrazos, comidas, llantos, recuperación y montones de otras cosas pero siempre acompañado de él

¿Por qué esto recordando todo esto? No sé por qué desde esta tarde mis memorias se han intensificado con lo que respecta a mi niñez junto a mi padre y los Black

"Bella te puedo dar el mundo si decides acompañarme" su voz como me saco de mis pensamientos instantáneamente, llamándome como lo hace una hermosa melodía

Su mirada me atrapa por un momento, sus ojos dorados me trasladan a un mundo perfecto, a un lugar en donde la perfección existe.

Puedo ver la esperanza en el rostro de Edward y yo quiero hacer realidad su deseo pero algo me contiene, una certeza que no tenía hace unos días, una sensación de calidez, algo que en gran medida había cicatrizado la herida de mi pecho, ya no me sentía ahogada y por mucho que me costara admitirlo no sentía la misma atracción involuntaria y deslumbrante por Edward, algo en su manera de mirarme no me quitaba el aliento, no sentía la imperiosa necesidad de su perfume ni la caricia de su mano pero sabía que lo seguía queriendo, amando tal vez, tengo miles de emociones en estos momentos, no sé qué pensar o mucho menos qué decisión tomar.

La brisa mece los arboles y me doy cuenta que no me he movido ni un centímetro desde que me dejaron aquí Jake y sus amigos, puedo sentir una presión agradable en mi pecho, en todo este tiempo que he podido formar parte de sus vidas, antes de todo este tema de lobos, me he dado cuenta de lo que significa pertenecer a un lugar, amar los recuerdos creados en un sitio donde han vivido tus ancestros, donde sabes que pisaron tus padres y lo harán tus hijos, esas sensaciones han inundado mis días y me han hecho anhelarlo, querer lo mismo para mi vida, pertenecer por una vez a un lugar. Con mi madre nunca pude tenerlo, siempre fue un ir y venir de lugares y nuevas caras, el único lugar en donde puedo decir que tengo recuerdos fijos de amistades y paisajes es en compañía de Papá, aquí en Forcks tengo historias y vivencias, resulta un poco extraño pero el primer recuerdo que tengo es de mis padres y los de Jake tomándonos una fotografía, intentando que la pequeña Bella de tres años y el pequeño Jacob de un año se queden quietos para poder tener un recuerdo.

Sigo sin entender el por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en los Black, mi Papa y Jacob, algo inevitablemente los trae a mi mente.

"Bella amor te podrías acercar" tintineos y suavidad se escucha cuando el príncipe habla, siempre fue así y pienso que siempre lo será.

Lo miro y puedo admitir con mucho esfuerzo que estoy reticente a acercarme… la parte que aún no duda de su amor por él quiere correr y fundirse con su fría piel pero por otro lado no tengo ganas de sentir frio, sin duda preferiría el calor.

"Edward… yo" no sé qué decir, las ideas no acuden a mi boca ni mucho menos las palabras.

"Amor" Edward me mira con pesar en su mirada.

¿Dios por qué es tan difícil? Me duele el alma al verlo así, al ver sus ojos suplicantes y anhelantes, al saber que su felicidad está en mis manos y yo no sé qué hacer… no se qué pensar.

Esa mirada me recuerda a la de Jacob antes de irse con la manda, llena de pena mesclada con anhelos y esperanzas, sabiendo que de lo que sucediera en la próxima conversación con Edward definiría el camino a seguir, sus ojos trasmitían la misma calidez que me ayudo a superar de a poco la ausencia de cordura, a retomar paso a paso mi vida, lo gracioso es que hasta hace unos días pensé que nada me dañaría tanto otra vez, pero me equivoque, en el momento que Jake dejo claro que no podía continuar mi lado, en ese instante comprendí el error que había cometido, que mi terquedad me estaba quitando lo que no sabía que quería… pertenecer a un lugar y aun grupo de personas y por sobre todo un futuro junto a él.

"Bella… ¿me escuchas?"

¡Diablos que me sucede! cualquier idea termina desembocando en Jacob.

Miro a Edward y me doy cuenta de que esta confundido y atado al lugar donde esta, detrás de la línea del tratado, por eso me pidió que me acercara, ahora que me doy cuenta que hace unos minutos pensé en ese detalle pero no hice nada por solucionarlo.

Puedo sentir en el pecho su incertidumbre y esta sumada a la parte que está completamente segura que quiere sus brazos alrededor de mi ganan…

Poco a poco me acerco hasta él, puedo escucharlo suspirar mientras avanzo en su dirección, estoy en alerta total mis sentidos lo llaman, anhelan su toque y no puedo evitar apurar el paso para llegar a su encuentro, Edward extiende sus brazos, esperándome, dándose cuenta de que su necesidad me consume.

Como puedo tener idead tan distintas de un momento a otro, hace unos segundos no estaba segura de avanzar pero ahora…

Llego a él y puedo sentir como mi piel lo recuerda y se estremece con su tacto, todo lo que puedo pensar es que este es mi lugar, que no hay nada mejor que él me sostenga contra su cuerpo y su perfume me invada los sentidos, la droga de su presencia comienza a extenderse por mi cuerpo, en estos momentos mis resguardos ceden, mis dudas comienzan a evaporarse y mis sentimientos comienzan a atarse nuevamente a Edward.

El mundo tiene sentido otra vez hasta que sentí una extraño estremecimiento.

Un tirón en el pecho poco habitual, una señal extraña, esta sensación no la había sentido nunca, algo me llamaba o más bien alguien, ¿Quién podrá ser? Siento nuevamente el tirón entre la bruma de mis emociones, con mis ojos cerrados y mis sentidos magnificados comienzo a distinguir lo que es… algo está atado a mi dedo meñique, algo que no aprieta pero si se sostiene firme, abro mis ojos y puedo ver claramente un hilo rojo atado a mí…

¿De dónde salió esto? Hace un momento no lo tenía, estoy segura de que si hubiese estado habría tropezado, lo miro y sigo pensando que es algo producto de mi mente sobreexcitada, con la misma mano a la que está unida lo toco y se siente como la seda, es cálido y por alguna razón me parece conocido, lo sigo observando y percibo otro aroma nada que ver con el de Edward, este es una combinación de madera, lluvia y ¿canela?... Busco donde termina este hilo y lo veo brillar tenuemente deslizándose por el suelo del bosque en una línea floja, lo sigo hasta que si pierde en dirección a la reserva, por la misma dirección en que se fue Jacob…

El aroma, ¡El aroma era el de Jake! … Jake , el que no hace mucho me sostenía en sus brazos jurándome que todo estaría bien, que estaría junto a mí, Jacob Black … -Impresión- esa palabra resonó en mi cerebro y provoco una reacción instantánea.

¡Cielos, por un segundo lo olvide! Me separe de Edward en un movimiento tan limpio que ni yo lo creía, retrocedí a sabiendas que unos pasos atrás estaba la línea del tratado y mire a mi vampiro favorito preguntándome un poco histérica ¡¿Cómo diablos podía olvidad todo en un segundo cuando él estaba a mi lado?!

"Bella, cariño ¿qué sucede?" su voz denotaba confusión

¡Demonios ni yo comprendí mi reacción! Lo único que sabía a cien y a ciertas era que no encontraba coherente olvidar mi entorno tan rápido y que tenía un hilo atado a mi dedo.

Un hilo rojo atado a mi meñique y que este seguía la dirección hacia done se encontraba Jacob Black.

_**Chicas chaaachachahannnn …..Nuevo episodio… ni yo sabía cómo partir pero aquí esta… la demora siempre es un problema, pero como les he dicho siempre llegara… lo continuare hasta el final…**_

_**Espero que les guste por mi parte me encanto todo, pero ame el final… **_

_**Bueno nos estamos leyendo, dejen sus impresiones del capítulo para saber si les gusto tanto como a mí : )**_

"_**El hilo rojo es una historia japonesa.. búsquenla si quieren saber de ella es linda **____**"**_


	9. Resolviendo Dudas

Un segundo Camino IX

Resolviendo dudas.

¿Por qué ella podía ver ese hilo? y lo más alarmante de todo parecía que solo ella era capaz de verlo, antes pensaba que era un poco diferente a los demás, con eso de que su mente no podía ser leída y que su sangre cantara por decirlo así, ahora realmente creía que era extraña, estaba viendo cosas que los demás no podían y realmente eso ya la asustaba.

Ahora estaba sentada en su casa pensando en todas las cosas que estaba sucediendo en este preciso momento, los Cullen habían vuelto, Jacob era un lobo y había impreso en ella, tenía un hilo atado en su dedo meñique y por alguna extraña razón su cerebro decidía que cerca de Edward el mundo en su totalidad desaparecía, no sabía que significaba todo eso, pero de algo estaba segura tenía un maldito hilo en su dedo y por más que intentara desatarlo, rodarlo y etc. no podía deshacerse de el, era indudablemente largo, tenía un olor a madera, lluvia y canela… siendo ese el aroma de Jacob. ¿Será ella un imán para lo extraño? ¿Cuál era la posibilidad que a un solo ser humano tuviera que pasar por todo eso?

¿A quién le podría preguntar por el hilo en su dedo y su cerebro poco pensante? solamente se le ocurría una solución, Carlisle, después de todos los años que ha vivido, tal vez pueda tener alguna idea.

Tomo su teléfono celular y busco el contacto que hace unos meses desesperadamente llamaba, pero sin respuesta, hoy esperaba que fuera distinto, el tono de marcado comenzó, solo fue un timbre y la voz que esperaba contesto.

- Bella - la voz sonaba como siempre, susurros de campanas acompañaban de fondo, logrando una armonía suave.

- Hola Carlisle, lo siento si interrumpí, solo necesito algunas respuestas y pensé que tú eras el más indicado-

- estaré feliz de ayudarte en lo que puedas necesitar- puedo ver en mi mente su semblante tranquilo y una pequeña sonrisa.

- primero el problema vampiro; ¿sabes por qué al estar cerca de Edward mis sentidos se bloquean? Es como si sólo él existirá, solo el sonido de su voz, el tacto de su piel, el aroma que posee, solo aquello es importante, lo de mas deja de tener significado… hoy al verlo me sentí así, puedo decir que no me he sentido así antes… es extraño-

- Bella primero que todo lo que describes es algo que afecta a los cantantes, no lo he experimentado nunca, solo se dé fuentes lo que es, así que mi explicación es vaga en algunos aspectos… esto es lo que yo sé, cuando un vampiro encuentra a su cantante, a aquella o aquel que necesita desesperadamente, todos los sentidos del vampiro se enfocan en conseguir a esa persona, y como bien sabrás los vampiros tenemos ciertas habilidades para atraer a nuestra presa por así decirlo, nuestro aroma hace un juego fundamental, los atrae y luego los demás sentidos se van colmando con nuestra presencia, pero esto es involuntario, el vampiro lo hace innatamente es como respirar, un reflejo permanente, pero lo extraño aquí es que el ser humano jamás se da cuenta de aquello, es algo que solamente invita, acerca a la persona a nuestra presencia, y que jamás ha sido notorio para el ser humano, ¿Bella estás segura de que esta es la primera vez que te has dado cuenta de esa sensación?-

- Si, hoy ha sido la primera vez que la siento- mi mente está en blanco, ósea lo que sentí hoy, fue la atracción que sentí la primera vez que vi a Edward… ¿lo que siento es una forma de cazar?- Dios Carlisle esto, lo que siento, lo que siento por Edward no puede ser sólo eso… yo sé que.. Dios yo sé… que es real, no puede! Oh! … - mi corazón se acelera de pánico y sé que mi voz se acelero al hablar, pero todo es tan confuso, entonces lo que sucedió hace unas horas…

_Lo mire a los ojos y me pregunte que diablo pasaba, porque todo lo que mi mundo era desapareció solo con estar en sus brazos, no era natural, no podía serlo o tal vez para mi extraña vida era natural… estoy tan confundida, tus ojos me miran con angustia, te preguntas que ha pasado, pero por estos segundos no puedo pensar en lo que sientes, estoy un poco aterrada con lo que pasa y necesito respuestas, necesito estar sola unos momentos, necesito pensar y estoy consciente de que a lado no puedo tener nada de eso._

_-Edward… yo lo siento, estoy asustada… tengo que pensar, yo... Esto es repentino… yo… - balbuceos el lo único que sale de mí, no puedo hilar pensamientos ahora solo mi instinto me dice debo huir y pensar._

_- Amor te entiendo, es mucho que tomar, lo siento, te llevare a casa para que descanses y después podemos seguir nuestra conversación- las campanas dentro de su voz me adormecen por un segundo y vuelvo a asustarme._

_- Gracias Edward… realmente necesito descansar- realmente no se qué diablos sucede, mi mente no está clara, _

_- llamare a Esme para que te prepare algo de cenar, así puedas dormir y… -_

_- ¿Por qué Esme?... Edward llevarme a casa significa, mi casa…necesito… mi espacio, espero que lo entiendas…es… - _

_- Seguro, claro te llevare a tu casa, puedes descansar, si necesitas algo estaré en un segundo a tu lado…-_

-Bella escúchame, cálmate!, escucha lo que te tengo que decir antes de sacar conclusiones-

Salgo de mis recuerdos con la voz del otro lado de la línea, mi respiración se calma solo un poco

- Lo siento, yo estaba…lo siento continua Carlisle-

-Está bien, es natural asustarte, dios creo que reaccionas demasiado bien a lo sobrenatural… es calmante ver que te asustas de vez en cuando. Bueno Bella el caso es que si la primera vez que viste a Edward fue esa atracción lo que hizo que te intrigara su persona, era tu sangre cantando y el poder sobrenatural de nuestra raza atrayéndote, pero el cariño que desarrollaste por mi hijo no tiene nada que ver con este poder que posee, puede que a causa de ello te atrajera la primera vez pero recuerda, el amor no lo genera lo sobrenatural, no hay nada en el mundo que pueda hacer creer estar enamorado, el amor es lo mas natural que existe y te lo digo por los años que he vivido, nada crea amor, solo nace por propia voluntad-

Mi cabeza de dejo de bombear un poco, todo podría haber partido por mi sangre y su poder, pero el amor, lo que significa es mío, ¡Oh Dios gracias! No era nada sobrenatural lo que siento.

- entiendes lo que te digo Bella- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos

- Si, gracias no sabes lo que te agradezco, por unos segundos pensé que me vida junto a Edward era solo el instinto y mi sangre-

- De nada, aquí estoy para lo que necesites y por lo que me dijiste en un comienzo tienes otra duda que resolver ¿no es así?-

- Si, así es, mira sonara un poco extraño, pero bueno soy Bella Swan, creo que soy extraña, mira mi vida, soy torpe, mi sangre canta a un vampiro y para los otros es extremadamente dulce o llamativa, y bueno mi madre es…Ok! Estoy desvariando, lo siento el caso es así, en tus años por el mundo ¿Alguna vez estudiaste o supiste algo sobre un hilo rojo atado a el dedo meñique? –

La línea se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, no podía escuchar nada…

- ¿Estás ahí Carlisle?-

-Oh! Lo siento, me quede un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, es solo que es algo sumamente especifico que preguntar, puedo saber ¿de dónde has obtenido es inquietud pequeña?

- es solo que hoy después de que ustedes se despidieron, mientras conversaba con su hijo, sentí algo extraño en mi dedo…y bueno ahí estaba un hilo fino, rojo y largo, además por una extraña razón no hay manera de poder sacármelo…-

-Hija como lo anterior relatado solo tengo información, nunca he sido capaz de verlo o en este caso presenciarlo, lo que me describes suena parecido a una historia japonesa donde el emperador busca a su alma gemela mediante una bruja que puede ver un hilo que ata las almas que están predestinadas a encontrarse, todo es muy confuso, es solo una historia que conozco de hace muchos años, pero nunca pensé que fuera realidad, por otro lado es sumamente extraño… Bella, ¿Edward es capaz de ver ese hilo que tienes?-

- No, cuando me trajo a casa, hice evidente mi mano para… bueno... Probar si lo veía pero al parecer no… no lo puedo ver…-

-Mira yo no soy experto en el tema de historias, como sabrás mi campo es la ciencia pero se de alguien que conoce las historias del mundo y ten en cuenta algo…todas las historias se aplican al mundo, no solo se cuentan historias de vampiros en Europa, si no en todo el orbe. Pero bueno ese no es el caso… ¿Conoces al chaman de los Quileutes? Él sabrá más a fondo el tema-

- No sé quién es, pero estoy segura de que Jacob me puede llevar a él… Carlisle, gracias, mi mente es un torbellino y bueno gracias a ti… algo la he aclarado..

- No es nada, estoy aquí para lo que necesites-

Con un rápido adiós, corto la llamada telefónica, no puedo creer que en el lapsus de un día he vuelto a tener la mente desordenada, hace dos días estos eran sol, aire y risas… a veces me pregunto si mi destino está escrito de tal manera que juega con mi vida… tal vez es más interesante para quien sea que lo maneje de esta manera… miro el cielo y necesito mas respuestas así que miro mi camión camino hacia él y comienzo a conducir …bueno se a donde debo ir para tenerlas,

El sol no está ya y doy gracias a que papá tiene guardia de 24 horas, llegara mañana a eso del medio día, sería muy difícil de explicar todo lo que ha sucedido y porque voy a la reserva tan tarde, el camino no es largo, miro mi mano de reojo y puedo ver el hilo brillante en mi meñique izquierdo, es casi imperceptible y algo más extraño que añadir es que no me he enredado en el, parece que el largo nunca disminuye, porque no noto que se alargue o se acorte, solo sigue ahí y en dirección a la Push… y esto me da que pensar un poco, por lo dicho por Carlisle, el hilo es una unión entre las almas gemelas y mi hilo se dirige a la reserva, a donde esta Jake, huele a Jake…

Entre tanto pensar ni cuenta me di el momento en que llegue a la casa roja de los Black, me pregunto si Jacob estará en casa, ni siquiera llame para hacerle saber que iba en camino, la puerta se abre y puedo ver a Billy acercarse a mí.

- Bella… Jacob no está, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- el cambio de actitud es notable a lo que fue en la tarde…tal vez sabe que yo sé sobre los lobos… no tengo tiempo para razonar esto hoy…

- Billy… necesito saber dónde puedo encontrar al Chaman… ¿me podrías ayudar?-

- No sé la causa de esta extraña pregunta pero por hoy lo dejare pasar, vamos te llevare-

Comenzamos a avanzar poco a poco, sin preguntas solo avanzar, a unos minutos divise el linde del bosque, nos adentramos y pude divisar al andar una casa entre los árboles y ver que en el patio delantero estaba un hombre, de pelo blanco.

- Te esperaba Isabella Swan… has demorado-

-Bella, el Chaman de la tribu, Viejo Quil, Bella la Impresión de Jacob-

Mire por un segundo a los dos hombres con un dejo de sorpresa y un poco de calor en mis mejillas, hasta que sentí un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo, algo se estaba acercando, mire a mi alrededor y pude ver que entre los arboles aparecía Jacob, mi Jake, no tenía la camisa puesta igual que la última vez que lo vi, sus ojos tenían las mismas dudas, pero podía ver amor, siempre es igual, nada cambia ese factor, lo miro detenidamente, su cara, su cuerpo, su manera de moverse… un perfecto y hermoso humano… bueno metamorfo sea el caso.

El cosquilleo de mi cuerpo aumenta y capto el brillo del hilo rojo del que ahora soy portadora, mi corazón salta al recordad la historia y comienzo a buscar su extensión, como forma un camino entre las hojas... en dirección… ¡maldición se pierde entre la negrura del bosque! Pronto Jacob esta a mi lado y pierdo la concentración en mi búsqueda, miro su rostro, siento como me toma la mano y por un segundo lo veo arrugar su nariz… ¿algo huele mal? ¡Dios esto es un deja vu!… ¡claro… lobo! súper olfato supongo… vampiro…no es una buena combinación…

Bajo mi mirada para que no vea mi incomodidad, le molesta el olor a Edward y debo estar rodeada de su aroma, mi vista se fija en nuestras manos unidas y es ahí cuando mi corazón salta lo que pensé de camino a la reserva ¡el hilo!... nos une a Jacob y a mi.

-veo pequeña Isabella Swan que has notado el hilo rojo por el cual están unidos, tal vez quieran una explicación que con gusto les daré, pero antes te diré muchacha que sin proponértelo, tan solo con nacer has puesto a unos cuantos espíritus inquietos por este momento- dijo del Viejo Quil

**Mucho tiempo, sin excusas, no mucho más que decir, espero que les guste!**

**Atte.**

**Danielle. P. Black**


End file.
